<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red vs Blue Oneshots(All Reds, Blues, 2 Mercs and 10 Freelancers) by Aeera_Writes, Jenn_Ayara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584615">Red vs Blue Oneshots(All Reds, Blues, 2 Mercs and 10 Freelancers)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeera_Writes/pseuds/Aeera_Writes'>Aeera_Writes</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Ayara/pseuds/Jenn_Ayara'>Jenn_Ayara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Some angst, Varying Chapter Lengths, its all the characters i knew enough about to write for, its going to be a lot of requests though, maybe some smut if its asked for, mostly gender neutral unless something specific is asked for, oneshot book, so we'll see what happens, strictly x reader, there's twenty one total, youre welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeera_Writes/pseuds/Aeera_Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Ayara/pseuds/Jenn_Ayara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just a crap ton of oneshots I decided to start writing after I binged all of Red vs Blue(including Zero, but I don't feel confident to write for them) with my Dad, and then started talking about it with my best friend. There's 21 characters to pick from, over 200 prompts(the list will be updated frequently), and I'll write just about anything within reason. Yeah. If you're going to request, just follow the rules that I set in the first page. That's pretty much it.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AI Program Epsilon | Leonard Church/reader, Agent Carolina (Red vs. Blue)/Reader, Agent Connecticut/Reader, Agent North Dakota (Red vs. Blue)/Reader, Agent South Dakota (Red vs. Blue)/Reader, Agent Texas | Allison/Reader, Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)/Reader, Agent Wyoming | Reginald/Reader, Agent York (Red vs. Blue)/Reader, Butch Flowers | Agent Florida/Reader, Dexter Grif/Reader, Dick Simmons/Reader, Felix | Isaac Gates/Reader, Frank "Doc" DuFresne/Reader, Franklin Delano Donut/Reader, Kaikaina Grif | Sister/Reader, Lavernius Tucker/Reader, Locus | Samuel Ortez/Reader, Michael J. Caboose/Reader, Sarge (Red vs. Blue)/Reader, The Meta | Agent Maine/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Rules for requesting(if these aren't followed, you won't even be considered.):</span><br/>Don't rush me. I'll get it done when it gets done.<br/>Be respectful.<br/>I have the right to deny your request.<br/>Keep it simple.<br/>Try to keep your message organized.<br/>Professionalism helps me understand you.</p>
<p><span class="u">What I'll do:</span><br/>Fluff<br/>Angst<br/>Smut(If you want any kinks, specify. I'll think about it. No promises.)<br/>Character Death<br/>AUs(Modern, Soulmate, etc)<br/>Love Triangle(or Poly relationships, but you have to specify, and poly relationships are the only exceptions to the 2 character limit.)</p>
<p><span class="u">What I won't do:</span><br/>Rape/Non-con<br/>Pedo stuff<br/>Any fetishes.</p>
<p><span class="u">How to request:</span><br/>Comment with the character(or characters, max of 2) you want, and the prompt numbers(max of 3) If you have a specific plot in mind, tell me about it. If you want a specific gender, tell me, or it'll just be neutral. If you want it to be something other than fluff, specify that too. You know the drill.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Character Options:</span>
</p>
<p>  <span class="u">Reds(4)</span><br/>Sarge(Sarge)<br/>Grif(Dexter Grif)<br/>Simmons(Richard "Dick" Simmons)<br/>Donut(Franklin Delano Donut)</p>
<p><span class="u">Blues(5)</span><br/>Church/Epsilon/Alpha(Leonard Church)<br/>Tucker(Lavernius Tucker)<br/>Caboose(Michael J Caboose)<br/>Doc(Frank DuFresne)<br/>Sister(Kaikaina "Kay" Grif)</p>
<p><span class="u">Freelancers(10)</span><br/>Carolina(Carolina)<br/>Washington(David "Wash" Washington)<br/>North Dakota(North)<br/>South Dakota(South)<br/>Wyoming(Reginald, Reggie)<br/>York(James Brown)<br/>Maine/The Meta(Maine)<br/>Texas(Tex, Allison)<br/>Florida(Butch Flowers)<br/>Connecticut(Connie, "CT")</p>
<p><span class="u">Mercs(2)</span><br/>Locus(Samuel Ortez)<br/>Felix(Isaac Gates)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prompts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is your list of prompts. It's updated frequently, so check back often to see new options.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. "Your hair is so soft..."<br/>
2. "It's too cold! Come back!"<br/>
3."No, I'm not letting you go. It's too early to be out of bed."<br/>
4. "C'mere, you can sit in my lap until I'm done working."<br/>
5. "I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention."<br/>
6. "Shh, you're safe. I won't let you go."<br/>
7. "What? Does that feel good?"<br/>
8. "Just pretend to be my date."<br/>
9. "He/She did it." "No, he/she did."<br/>
10. "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."<br/>
11. "It's not a double date. We're just third and fourth wheeling."<br/>
12. "No no-- it's alright. Come here."<br/>
13. "I'm not going to leave you. You're never going to have to suffer by yourself again. I promise."<br/>
14. "Look, I know we don't know each other that well, but I'm still worried about you. No one deserves to be alone."<br/>
15. "If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars."<br/>
16. "I think I might be falling in love with you."<br/>
17. "Your lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day."<br/>
18. "It's not bad to cry. In fact, I think it makes a person stronger."<br/>
19. "Mmm... You're warm..."<br/>
20. "You're so cute when you're half asleep like this..."<br/>
21. "I've had a rough day and honestly, all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with..."<br/>
22. "No, you can't get up! You're my prisoner for today."<br/>
23. "Shh, it was just a bad dream. Just a dream, okay? None of it was real."<br/>
24. "You know I'm/we're always here for you, right?"<br/>
25. "Please talk to me about it."<br/>
26. "You have something in your hair... Um-- do you want me to get it out?"<br/>
27. "I remember practicing how to ask you out in the mirror..."<br/>
28. "I would've had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn't want to wake you."<br/>
29. "I know I've kissed you like, ten times, but just another ten, please."<br/>
30. "Are you wearing my shirt?"<br/>
31. "Wanna, like-- I mean, if you're not busy... We could get lunch? Or even just coffee, if you don't have a lot of time?"<br/>
32. "So I was driving past a pet store and I couldn't help but wonder how cute it would be to have an animal in our home..."<br/>
33. "Let's stay in bed."<br/>
34. "We live together. You can't blame this on anyone else."<br/>
35. "You're beautiful, you know that?"<br/>
36. "Shooting star. Make a wish."<br/>
37. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"<br/>
38. "Wow, you're hot."<br/>
39. "I want to marry you."<br/>
40. "I want to take a shower, so you should probably join me. It'll save water."<br/>
41. "You're just not the same anymore..."<br/>
42. "It's midnight! Where the hell were you?"<br/>
43. "What the hell is your problem?!"<br/>
44. "Why do you run away from your problems all the time?"<br/>
45. "You can't keep it all inside, you know? Bottling it up won't do you any good."<br/>
46. "Hey, I know you're hurting... But you're not alone, okay?"<br/>
47. "I hate you! I'm sorry it took me so damn long to realize that."<br/>
48. "You lost your chance."<br/>
49. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."<br/>
50. "You can't just lose your temper like this every time you get a bit upset!"<br/>
51. "Calm down! You're scaring me!"<br/>
52. "Don't look at me like that."<br/>
53. "Were you ever going to tell me?"<br/>
54. "I'm done trying to help you!"<br/>
55. "Sorry doesn't fix everything."<br/>
56. "You didn't call. You didn't text. Nothing."<br/>
57. "It isn't up for debate."<br/>
58. "I don't know what's wrong, okay? I'm just... Really tired..."<br/>
59. "I'm fine. Stop asking."<br/>
60. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong, and don't try lying to me."<br/>
61. "I hope some day you get a taste of your own medicine."<br/>
62. "Pack your shit and go. Get the fuck out of my sight!"<br/>
63. "Is this how little you think of me?"<br/>
64. "I can't do this anymore... Not with you."<br/>
65. "Are you happy now? Huh? DOES THIS MAKE YOU HAPPY?!"<br/>
66. "You said you'd always be there for me... So how did this happen? Why weren't you there?"<br/>
67. "Did it ever occur to you that you're hurting me, too?"<br/>
68. "I don't need help! I just want the pain to stop!"<br/>
69. "We can be friends instead."<br/>
70. "I tried to move on, but nobody is you."<br/>
71. "Do I look like I've moved on?"<br/>
72. "I don't remember a fight or a reason, so what happened? Why did we break up?"<br/>
73. "Can I at least buy you a coffee? For old times' sake."<br/>
74. "I can't take the loneliness anymore."<br/>
75. "What are you talking about? You're married!"<br/>
76. "It feels like everyone just forgot I exist."<br/>
77. "Maybe I'm meant to be alone."<br/>
78. "I gave you your chance, and you just used it to stab me in the back."<br/>
79. "I've been alone for so long..."<br/>
80. "But you promised..."<br/>
81. "Isn't this, like, illegal?" "Probably."<br/>
82. "You're really drunk right now. I don't think you're going to remember any of this." "No, I'm not drunk at all. You're just blurry."<br/>
83. "I have a feeling we should kiss." "Is that a good feeling or a bad feeling?"<br/>
84. "Yeah, well, I shut everybody out. Don't take it personally. It's just easier."<br/>
85. "You're jealous, aren't you?" "I'm not jealous."<br/>
86. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped."<br/>
87. "I can't believe you dragged me into this."<br/>
88. "Bite me." "Eat me." "Kiss my ass."<br/>
89. "You think I'm dumb enough to fall for that stupid move?"<br/>
90. "You have to tell me why we're committing a felony before we do it. Not that it will stop us, but at least I'll have all the facts."<br/>
91. "You weren't supposed to laugh! I'm so embarrassed!"<br/>
92. "I vote today to be a pajama day."<br/>
93. "Why are you laughing? It's not funny! I'm serious!"<br/>
94. "It's a real shame nobody asked for your opinion."<br/>
95. "There's been some real friction in our friend group lately. I suggest an orgy to save our friendship."<br/>
96. "I saw that. You just checked me out."<br/>
97. "Are you stupid, or stupid?"<br/>
98. "How come everyone likes you more? We're practically identical!"<br/>
99. "What makes you think you're better at cooking?"<br/>
100. "There is no way I'm going down there."<br/>
101. "Come over here and make me."<br/>
102. "Stop thinking about them."<br/>
103. "You're beautiful/handsome, and I'm not the only one who thinks that."<br/>
104. "I need your forgiveness."<br/>
105. "If you don't rest, you won't heal."<br/>
106. "You're the only one I can trust."<br/>
107. "Kiss me."<br/>
108. "I love you."<br/>
109. "I told you not to fall in love with me."<br/>
110. "I forgive a lot, but I never forget what's said and done."<br/>
111. "Please shut up. I can't stand how appealing your voice is."<br/>
112. "Shut up. Just shut up."<br/>
113. "Again?"<br/>
114. "I've been in love with you my entire life."<br/>
115. "I'm tired of being your secret."<br/>
116. "The planet is fine. The people are fucked."<br/>
117. "I just did some calculations, and I've been able to determine that you're full of shit."<br/>
118. "You know what I like most about people? Pets."<br/>
119. "I don't hate you... I just don't like that you exist."<br/>
120. "Love is the jelly to the sunshine's peanut butter. And if I tell you I'm in a sandwich with you, I'm not just saying it to get in your ziplock bag."<br/>
121. "Do things that make you happy... Within the confines of the legal system."<br/>
122. "Marry me."<br/>
123. "Do you want me to leave...?"<br/>
124. "You are not going without me."<br/>
125. "I swear it won't happen again."<br/>
126. "What did you say?"<br/>
127. "Are you sure this is legal?"<br/>
128. "Isn't this amazing?"<br/>
129. "I'm going to take care of you, okay?"<br/>
130. "Stay the night. Please."<br/>
131. "You did WHAT?"<br/>
132. "Quit whining."<br/>
133. "Why are you so annoying?"<br/>
134. "Never in a million years."<br/>
135. "I may have had a few shots..."<br/>
136. "Sounds like bullshit. Wanna commit arson to relieve your stress?"<br/>
137. "[Name], please. I am trying to read."<br/>
138. "You deserve every bit of love I have to give, don't you see?"<br/>
139. "Remind me again why the hell I'm doing this for you?"<br/>
140. "What makes you think you're so different from the rest of those assholes?"<br/>
141. "From the way I see it, you're just another desperate soul, trying to feel a little less alone in the world...but that's okay. Because I am, too."<br/>
142. "Get a room!"<br/>
143. "For the love of God and all things holy, please, don't forget to use protection."<br/>
144. "You know, I've been thinking--" "Stop right there. I do not care."<br/>
145. "How come everything always has to be a competition with you? Can't we just have a chill day for once?"<br/>
146. "Awh, but where's the fun in that?"<br/>
147. "Won't you join me? The water's nice."<br/>
148. "There isn't a single damn thing on this planet that will stop me from loving you."<br/>
149. "Understand that I do not give a damn about what others think. I want you. I will have you."<br/>
150. "Wait... What happened after the war? Why won't anybody tell me?!"<br/>
151. "Are we there yet?"<br/>
152. "[Name] hasn't left their room for the past 3 hours, and you're everyone's last hope."<br/>
153. "How long did you think it was going to take?"<br/>
154. "Why are you so surprised? It's not that weird... Is it?"<br/>
155. "What do you mean, there's nothing left in the fridge? We just got food yesterday!"<br/>
156. "I don't think you fully understand the gravity of your situation."<br/>
157. "What is it about you that makes me feel so... Normal?"<br/>
158. "Am I a monster?"<br/>
159. "There's nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself."<br/>
160. "Let's have dinner. I'll cook." "God, please, no. Leave that to me."<br/>
161. "Do you think we'll ever have a chance to live happily ever after?"<br/>
162. "Life isn't some fucking fairy tale where all you have to do is sing a little song and suddenly everything is better."<br/>
163. "The world out there is cruel, and I don't want you getting caught up in that mess."<br/>
164. "Don't you think that's a little much?"<br/>
165. "All I'm saying is that boobs are great and shouldn't be restrained."<br/>
166. "Hey, don't cry. I'm right here..."<br/>
167. "You don't... Really have to go, do you?" "I do. I'm sorry."<br/>
168. "Wait for me."<br/>
169. "Don't wait up. I don't know how long I'll be."<br/>
170. "There's no such thing as a good person. It's only the bad and the worst."<br/>
171. "Oh, come on! All I want to do is win one match! Go easy on me! Pleeeeaaasse?"<br/>
172. "Sorry. Better luck next time."<br/>
173. "Hey, I heard you were trying to get in [Name]'s pants. Here's a bit of advice: stop. They'll tear you apart."<br/>
174. "You... Can't be serious. Okay. What the fuck."<br/>
175. "You think you're so hot, so sexy, so fucking irresistible- and God dammit I hate that you're right!"<br/>
176. "Don't make me go over there and do it myself."<br/>
177. "You really don't want to see me angry."<br/>
178. "You're kinda cute when you're upset."<br/>
179. "Wow. I mean... You look... Amazing."<br/>
180. "So, what's your body count?" "Are you talking people I've killed or people I've fucked?"<br/>
181. "It's too quiet. Let's listen to some music."<br/>
182. "Do you wanna just... Laze around and watch a movie, instead?"<br/>
183. "How come I wasn't invited to this one-man/woman party?" "It's in the name. One. Man/woman."<br/>
184. "Go away. I'm busy."<br/>
185. "Here, take this, and go occupy yourself. I'll come get you when I'm done working."<br/>
186. "It should be against the law to be so Goddamn adorable..."<br/>
187. "Fuck. I'm in love."<br/>
188. "Snap out of it. You've still got shit to do, people to look after. People rely on you for support. You can't give up just yet."<br/>
189. "This is all... So much... Where did this come from?"<br/>
190. "What is this thing and why is it here?"<br/>
191. "WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD?"<br/>
192. "Oh... My God. I can't fucking believe this is happening."<br/>
193. "Why me. Of all the people in this Godforsaken place. Why. Me?"<br/>
194. "There's nothing better than a drink under the stars." "I bet I can change that."<br/>
195. "Wha- where the hell did you come from?"<br/>
196. "Fucking hell! Don't sneak up on me like that, I almost killed you!"<br/>
197. "Surpri- ow! Fuck!"<br/>
198. "Happy birthday, [Name]. You didn't honestly think I/we forgot, did you?"<br/>
199. "Welcome to Hell, my dear."<br/>
200. "Why are you like this."<br/>
201. "You really should just stop talking, and busy that mouth of yours with something else."<br/>
202. "Wow, I didnt think you were capable of turning so red."<br/>
203. "And here I thought you were top dog."<br/>
204. "Stop trying to distract me. You know it doesn't work."<br/>
205. "Have you ever heard of [topic]? It's [explanation]. We should try it sometime."<br/>
206. "You don't have to be ashamed of the way you look. I think you're absolutely adorable."<br/>
207. "Have you seen my notebook? I put it in- oh no."<br/>
208. "Hey, does anyone know if the showers are available?" "I think [Name] is in there."<br/>
209. "It's really not that complicated."<br/>
210. "Close the door."<br/>
211. "It's three in the morning."<br/>
212. "Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy."<br/>
213. "I don't owe you an explanation. I don't owe you anything."<br/>
214. "You're trembling."<br/>
215. "Please, just. Answer the question. Truthfully, this time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. relax(locus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #15, "If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars."<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Wordcount: 1074</p>
<p>You sat and waited idly on A'rynasea, impatient for Locus' return. He said he'd be back within a few days, and told you to wait on the ship; something about it being a "personal matter" that he didn't want you to involve yourself with. So you're waiting. But that doesn't mean you aren't bored. There's not a lot to do on a two-person ship. It's small, with a single room &amp; very little in the way of entertainment.<br/>You look around again, examining the room for probably the fifteen-hundredth time since he left. The guy doesn't even have any books for you to read. It's like all he ever does is fly his ship and sleep when he needs to. Had you known it would be this boring, you wouldn't have accepted his offer to join him without first grabbing some shit to entertain yourself with.<br/>It's been three days, now. You've just been sleeping and looking around, waiting for Locus to fix whatever his issues are. At this point, you don't even know what planet you're on, nor what universe you're even in. You've been flying around space with him for... You can't remember how long.<br/>Finally, the hatch over the pilot's seat opens, and Locus ducks his way into the ship. He barely spares you a glance. You pout, but stand and approach him, careful to duck into the cockpit so you don't smack your head. You take the seat beside him as he settles into the pilot's spot. You give him a smile.<br/>"How'd it go?" You ask him softly.<br/>He groans and takes his helmet off, shaking his head to try to tame the helmet hair.<br/>"Could've gone worse. Definitely could've been better, though," he responds.<br/>"Well, that's what happens when you spend decades of your life as an angry space marine man."<br/>"And what exactly would you know about that? You've never seen me like that, and I don't intend to let you."<br/>"Hmmm... You're right."<br/>The ship comes to life with a soft whirr, and you settle into a somewhat awkward silence. It slowly develops into something less awkward as you let the conversation drop. He doesn't exactly enjoy having his past brought up. You start humming quietly, swaying back and forth. Locus attempts to ignore you, until you start pushing him to sway with you.<br/>Seeing that your attempt to entertain yourself is not going as well as you anticipated, you get up from your seat and make your way into the room of the ship.<br/>"Locus," you whine. "Put it on autopilot. Come snuggle. I'm bored, and you need to relax." He glances at you briefly, then turns back to controlling the ship. You frown stubbornly.<br/>"Don't make me say it," you threaten vaguely. You see him stiffen. You know he hates when his name is used.<br/>You hear the little "ding!" that means he's set the ship to a specific destination, and then watch him unbuckle the belt across his torso. He gets up and ducks under the overhang, rolling his eyes as you start bouncing slightly in excitement.<br/>You approach him and help him undo all the latches in his armour, rubbing his back and shoulders to help him relax. He hangs his armour up on the stand, twisting his torso to crack his back and loosen tense muscles. He barely reacts to the pops and cracks that his spine makes.<br/>You sit down on the edge of his bed, patting the spot next to you invitingly. He gives a heavy sigh and sits down next to you, enabling you to lean against him comfortably.<br/>"You know, you have to <em>want</em> to relax in order to be able to," you point out subtly. He grunts in acknowledgement.<br/>"Maybe I don't want to."<br/>"That's pretty obvious." You look up at him with a pout, then get an idea, and climb up onto his lap, straddling his waist. He looks at you blankly, raising one eyebrow <em>just</em> slightly.<br/>You bring your hands up and cup his face, leaning and pressing a soft kiss to the start of his scar over his left eyebrow. You trace the scar with gentle kisses, humming quietly, finally placing a kiss on his right cheekbone. Then, you do the same from his right eyebrow to his left cheek. You smile at him once you've finished the trace.<br/>You pull back slightly, glancing at his jaw and neck, leaning to press soft kisses to all of the scars there, wondering idly why he hasn't tried to stop you yet. You decide to push your luck, reaching idly for the hem of his shirt. You feel him tense up again, which makes you suddenly aware that- holy shit, he was comfortable!<br/>You back off, and lift his shirt off of him, and he frowns at you in response. You give him another smile, more sheepish and slightly apologetic. You glance over all the scars across his torso, and lean to start kissing away at the ones along his shoulders and chest.<br/>As it becomes more difficult to get any lower, you stop, and give him a hug instead, putting all your body weight on one side to motivate him to lie down with you. He lets you pull him down, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer.<br/>"If I could, I would kiss away all your scars," you mumble softly, kissing at a small one on his shoulder. You feel him take a deep breath, and then let it out slowly.<br/>"Unfortunately, that's not exactly possible. If you could, I'd let you." He nuzzles the top of your head gently, and you know he's referring to the X on his face, which he has stated his distaste for numerous times. You smile a little.<br/>"If you let me, things would become very..." You trail off, trying to think of a word.<br/>"Pleasant?" He substitutes for you, knowing damn well that that's not what you were going for.<br/>"Maybe for you," you press your hands to his chest in a gentle, playful shove that doesn't actually move him at all.<br/>"Hey, you're the one who said <em>all</em> of my scars," he says, chuckling deeply. You couldn't help but blush, a smile playing at your lips.<br/>Moments like this reminded you to be glad you left your civilian life to accompany him. Even if it was boring most of the time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. alone(maine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #14, "Look, I know we don't know each other that well, but I'm still worried about you. No one deserves to be alone."<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Word Count: 810</p>
<p>You're standing, waiting for the freelancers to come off the airship. You were informed that there were multiple wounded soldiers onboard, and as a nurse-in-training, part of your job was to make sure the wounded got to the medical bay as quickly as possible. Carolina exited the ship, with York's arm over her shoulder. She refused to let anyone touch him, insisting she'd get him to the med bay herself. Following her was Washington and North, supporting Maine between themselves. He was in bad shape.<br/>You quickly instructed them towards a stretcher, assuring the agents that their wounds would be looked over. Once they were seen to, you assisted in transporting Maine, doing as much as you could to assess his injuries while on the move.<br/>He was transferred to a bed in the medical room, and an emergency procedure was performed on him to fix him up as best as could be. The wounds he suffered would prevent him from speaking ever again.<br/>It was a long few days before Agent Maine woke up. His fellow Agents checked on him frequently, but none but you were there when his eyes opened for the first time since the procedure. You gave him a comforting smile, and called for a doctor.<br/>They looked him over, and the decided that he wasn't to be active in any missions for the next two weeks. You could tell he was angry, so you stuck around and talked to him for a while after. It became a habit to sit next to him after your shift and tell him about your day. And, although at first he seemed annoyed, he eventually grew to appreciate your presence, since the other Agents were busy with missions again.<br/>There was a point on one of your days off where you checked up on him in his room, smiling to see Carolina and York by his side, talking to him. You figured he'd be okay for the day.<br/>When you returned later that day, just to make sure he was alright, you found him sitting up and staring at his hands. He seemed... Irritated. But why? You poked your head into his room, trying to stay quiet so that none of your coworkers would hear you. Typically, medical staff stayed in their rooms on their days off.<br/>"Agent Maine?" You called softly. "Are you alright?"<br/>He looks up at you, and you see something in his gaze change. It makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. You approach him and take a seat by his bed. He waves in greeting.<br/>"I saw you seemed kind of upset. And, well. I know that we don't really know each other that well, but I'm still worried about you." You smile crookedly. "No one deserves to be alone, after all."<br/>He stares at you for a long time, then shakes his head. You lose your smile, tilting your head slightly. You get up and start rummaging around in shelves and drawers. Finally, you come up with a paper and pen. You offer Maine the items, tilting your head invitingly.<br/>He stares at them for a long time, then takes them. He turns towards the table at his side, and starts scribbling on the paper quickly. You wait patiently. Finally, he gives you the paper.<br/><em>The Director dropped me on the leaderboard. It's to be expected, but... Still annoying.</em><br/>You frown a little. Without really understanding the competition between the agents, you do your best to comfort him. He scribbles down responses every now and then, sometimes furrowing his eyebrows in anger and he releases his stress into the pages.<br/>Hours go by. You hardly notice the passage of time until you find yourself yawning tiredly. You stretch your arms above you head.<br/>"Well, Agent Maine," you manage softly, "I suppose I should go back to my room. It's getting late, and we should both rest." You get up from the bed, waving to him with a smile.<br/>"Goodni-" you're interrupted by your own noise of surprise. Maine had caught your wrist, and was scribbling on his paper again with the other hand.<br/><em>Stay. I like talking to you. Nobody else listens.</em><br/>You smile softly, and move to sit down again, but he pulls you up to lay on the hospital bed with him. He pulls the paper to rest on your legs, wrapping his arm around your waist to be able to write comfortably.<br/><em>I doubt anyone else will be coming around tonight. And I don't want to be alone.</em><br/>You nod, and rest your head on his shoulder. You talk to him in whispers and scribbles until eventually he falls asleep listening to you tell one of your stories from before Project Freelancer. You smile, ignoring how much trouble you'll probably be in, and slip into a peaceful, happy sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. comfy(grif)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #33, "Let's stay in bed."<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Wordcount: 178</p>
<p>You open your eyes slowly, humming quietly. There's a comfortable air in the room, a sense of safety coming from the weight of Grif's arms around your waist. He nuzzles into your neck, still snoring softly. You can hear Sarge outside, asking Simmons and Donut where Grif is. You turn around slowly, pressing gentle kisses to Grif's face.<br/>"Grif, baby, we gotta get up. We have things to do," you say softly, trying to wake him up gently. You're met with with a groan.<br/>"Man, fuck Sarge," he says tiredly. "Let's stay in bed." His arms tighten around your waist, preventing you from getting up, even if you had wanted to. You didn't want to.<br/>"Grif, come on. You know we're not allowed to do that."<br/>"Fuck what we're allowed to do. I'm tired. I ain't movin'..."<br/>You sigh, curling up and making yourself comfortable against Grif. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. He smiles against your head, and you allow yourself to yawn. Eventually, as you listen to Grif start snoring again, you fall asleep, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. hair(sister)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #1, "Your hair is so soft..."<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Word Count: 409</p>
<p>"Do you think there's a version of us out there that actually gives a fuck?"<br/>You look over at the woman beside you, half dressed in armour, same as you. She's leaning back on her elbows, staring up at the sky wistfully. You shrug mildly.<br/>"Dunno. Maybe. I think that if there was, then they'd be pretty lame. I like us the way we are." You laugh quietly. She hums.<br/>"Yeah, you're right. Who gives a heck about anything anymore. It's just kind of... Boring. To care." She looks out over the long expanse of the canyon. You follow her gaze. Tucker and Caboose are arguing in the distance, with Sheila close by. Probably something to do with who gets to drive her. Suddenly, you see Tucker's helmet turn towards the two of you. You look away quickly.<br/>"Man, that guy Tucker can be a real jerk, you know?" Sister seems to read your thoughts. You nod a little.<br/>"He's always butting into conversations he doesn't belong in. It's kind of annoying," you add. You scoot closer to Kay, and she puts her arm around you.<br/>"I'm really glad I've got you here, (Y/N)," she says softly. "These guys would drive me up a wall otherwise."<br/>"Bow chicka bow wow!" The voice cuts into the conversation, causing you and Kay to jump and turn around, readying your weapons. You relax when you see it's just Tucker, and glare angrily at the male.<br/>"Ugh. Go away, Tucker," Kay says, rolling her eyes. Tucker laughs, shaking his head.<br/>"No way, I wanna get in on this!" He says, flopping down next to Kay. She puts up with his presence for all of five seconds before she gives him a hard shove off the roof of the base.<br/>"Oh, fuck!" Tucker cries as he falls, landing with a thump on the ground. "That hurt, bitch!"<br/>"Good," Kay says angrily. You reach up and pet her hair softly, trying to calm her down subtly. She turns suddenly, but immediately stops when she sees it's just you. You see her entire demeanor change as she gives you a smile, and eases into the petting.<br/>"Your hair is so soft..." You whisper quietly, almost amazed at it. She laughs lightly, and you smile, and curl into her side.<br/>"Thanks, (Y/N). I put a lot of effort into it," she says, and you know she's dead serious. But that's what makes it all that much better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. smug(felix)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt #175, "You think you're so hot, so sexy, so fucking irresistible- and God dammit I hate that you're right!"<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Word count: 902</p>
<p>You stick your nose further into your book, trying to ignore the orange-accented armour pacing back and forth in front of you. He was going on about some idiot sim troops or something. You couldn't be bothered to listen to Felix's stupid rantings, it always devolved into something completely unrelated anyway. He stops in front of you, turning towards you suddenly.<br/>"You're not even fucking listening to me, are you?" He shouts incredulously. You look up from your book slowly.<br/>"Huh? Oh, no, I'm listening," you lie smoothly. He narrows his eyes at you.<br/>"Well, fine. It's your loss, anyway," he responds coldly. "I was just saying how command is sending us our next shipment of equipment to try and finish this God forsaken mission once and for all. But if you're not going to listen to me, then, I guess it's just up to me and Locus to pick and choose what we want." You roll your eyes.<br/>"No you weren't, jackass," you state matter-of-factly. You see him stand straighter at being called out on his bullshit. You raise an eyebrow. He recovers smoothly, and walks away, with his head held high. You smugly go back to reading your book.<br/>A few days later, you're sketching out a plan for the next course of action while Felix rants and raves about some blue guy using him as a means of target practice in order for said blue and his buddies to be given permission to seek out their friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And then he has the fucking <em>audacity</em> to try and surprise me with his stupid glowy ass sword! <em>Me</em>! I could fucking slit his throat in under 3 seconds! Who does he think he is? He could never fucking beat me!" You hum quietly to yourself.<br/>"That's real nice, Felix. Have you gotten a general idea of their fighting styles? It'd be a hell of a lot easier to take these sim troopers out if we know what we're up against," you interrupt. You were getting annoyed with his narcissism. He thinks hes soo cool.<br/>"I- wh-" he stutters briefly.<br/>"That would be a no," you substitute for him.<br/>"Of <em>course</em> I do!" He finally manages. "What do you take me for? Someone who's <em>bad at my job</em>? I mean, just <em>look</em> at me!" He gestures to himself confidently. You ignore him. He stood there, staring at you for a long while. You pretended to not care about the uncomfortable feeling of his eyes boring holes into the top of your skull as you sketched. He finally leans over and tilts his head at you slightly.<br/>"So you're telling me you're not even the <em>tiniest</em> bit into me, huh?" He questions, dropping his voice a few octaves. You barely lift your eyes to meet his.<br/>"Nope," you say, with a slight pop to the 'p'. You smirk as surprise flashes through his eyes, but it doesn't stay for long at all, and you recognize the look he gets when he starts forming a plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple days go by. Felix is telling you about the plan that he and Locus came up with. Trapping the two militaries in the same place, and completely demolishing both armies. You tilt your head as you listen, cleaning your weapons. You would be assisting at this point in the plan.<br/>"And then Locus and I will gather our dear sim troopers, and their freelancer buddy, and wipe them out," Felix finishes proudly.<br/>"Aren't you worried they might best you?" You look up at him finally, your full attention on him for once. He lifts an eyebrow, and smirks.<br/>"Not at all, actually. Why? Are you... <em>Worried</em>?" He teases.<br/>"Well, there's 8 of them, and two of you," you reason mildly, keeping your temper in check by returning your attention to the gun in your grasp. He dismisses your concern with a wave of his hand.<br/>"Relax, (Y/N). Locus and I can handle ourselves. There's a reason <em>we're</em> the ones on the field all the time, after all," he says, and you can hear the smug grin in his voice. With a growl, you slam the weapon onto the table and get up. You approach him and grab the collar of his shirt in your fist.<br/>"You think you're so fucking cool, don't you? You think you're <em>so</em> badass. So untouchable! You think you're so hot, so sexy, so <em>fucking</em> irresistible-" you cut yourself off as you watch his grin grow into a triumphant smile- "And God dammit, I <em>hate</em> that you're right."<br/>You drop him, turning away. He stands there for a long time, total shock completely taking over his entire expression. He places one hand on your shoulder, and reaches across you to put the other on your cheek, turning your head to make your eyes meet. There's a fire that burns in his gaze.<br/>"Why don't you do something about it, then?" He taunts. You glare daggers at him, your body moving without permission to bring your hands up to either side of his face, pulling him close and smushing your lips together.<br/>You hold him there for a while, feeling the hand on your cheek move to the back of your neck in a slick attempt to take control. You back off before he has the chance to, though.<br/>"You better not fucking die out there, <em>Isaac</em>." You warn. He smirks.<br/>"I won't."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. paperwork(florida)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #4, "C'mere, you can sit in my lap until I'm done working."<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Word count: 553</p>
<p>The Mother of Invention was not a place that could be considered "comfortable" at any given time. The cold, metal walls, the stiff beds and stuffy suits of armour, the uniform looks of all the soldiers, the freelancers' constant competition, combined with the seemingly never-ending training... It was... <em>Difficult</em> to sleep at times, to say the least.<br/>You often laid awake in bed, not knowing if it's day or night, questioning how the fellow crew members managed to make it from day to day. Sometimes, there were nights where you didn't get any sleep at all. But there was one upside to the Mother of Invention. Agent Florida.<br/>He always made you feel safe-- like your presence was wanted; welcomed, even. His cheerful demeanor, yet protective habits, always tended to spark a sense of comfort within you. Like all you had to do was just sit and be happy, and everything would be okay as long as he was there. The problem was that he was a Freelancer. And... The Freelancers were... <em>always</em> busy.<br/>He never seemed to sleep. Or if he did, he slept at his desk. But, whenever you sought him out, he was in his office. Doing paperwork, listening to debriefings, to new orders, or even just occupying himself with a book.<br/>Even so, you didn't like to bother him at night with trivial things like night terrors and anxieties about the morning. You knew he had other things to worry about. But yet, that never seemed to stop you from, once or twice a week, winding up outside the door to his office.<br/>Tonight was one such night. You stood outside his door, wringing your hands together awkwardly as you debated just returning to your room and suffering through the night on your own. It's what anyone else would do. You sigh to yourself, and raise your hand, giving his door a soft knock as you pray for nobody to catch you standing there.<br/>The door slid open a few seconds later, and you stared at your feet awkwardly, trying to come up with an excuse for why you were bothering him. He leans against the doorframe subtly, his entire being just <em>radiating</em> ease and comfort.<br/>"Why, hello again, (Y/N)," he greets politely. "I was wondering if you would visit this week. I was beginning to get lonely." You blush, but can't help but feel like he's just saying that to be nice.<br/>"I couldn't sleep..." You mumble softly, shifting your weight anxiously. He gives a soft huff, and you know he's smiling.<br/>"I know, my dear. C'mere," he says, grabbing your hand gently and pulling you into his office, the door sliding shut behind you. "You can sit in my lap until I'm done working."<br/>You blush again at the proposal, but you can't bring yourself to resist as he pulls you to his desk cheerily and takes a seat on his chair, pulling you down with him. You relax against him and nuzzle into his neck, closing your eyes. His arms go under yours, wrapping around you so that he can continue his work.<br/>"I just have to finish up with my paperwork here, and then you'll have my full attention," he says. You know you'll be asleep by the time he's done, though.</p>
<p>You always are.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. score(tucker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #31, "Wanna like-- I mean, if you're not busy... We could get lunch? Or even just coffee, if you don't have a lot of time?"<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Word count: 963</p>
<p>You bite your lip softly, throwing another punch at the dummy in front of you with a grunt. Washington is to your left, accounting for your reaction times and giving you brief instructions in the form of advice.<br/>You see Tucker stroll by, hands behind his head as he walks with a confidence that only someone who <em>knows</em> that what he's doing is wrong could have. You stop and watch him go by, sweaty and gross and pissed off at how easy things are for him. He winks, and gives a sly smirk.<br/>"(L/N), pay attention! Run the sequence again. This time, don't get distracted," Wash orders. He glares pointedly at Tucker, who shrugs innocently.<br/>"Yeah, (Y/N), don't get distracted by my smokin' hot body," he chimes, grinning childishly. You roll your eyes, and turn your attention back to the dummy.<br/>"I won't," you say. "I'm ready, Wash."<br/>"Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker shouts. He runs away as Wash points his gun at him, waving a peace sign at you both. You take a deep breath, and start again.</p>
<p>You're standing just inside your bedroom door, brushing your fingers through your hair in an attempt to disengage the knots caused by your helmet. You're only dressed partly in your armour, from the waist down, and your under armour is unzipped and partially off, too. Wash had given you the rest of the day off, so you figured that you'd be have the ability to maybe take some time to clean yourself up a bit.<br/>"Hey, baby," Tucker's voice rings out. "What'cha gettin' all cleaned up for? Don't you have training to do?" You acknowledge him, but only barely.<br/>"Washington gave me the rest of the day off," you start. You physically see him start to take it out of context, so you keep going before he can say anything. "So I'm <em>trying</em> to make myself feel a little cleaner. Since Caboose is away, doing whatever it is he does, and Washington is probably somewhere relaxing, that leaves you as the only one I have to deal with. And, to me, that's a pretty easy task." His eyebrows furrow slightly.<br/>"Excuse me? I'm not easy. I'm anything <em>but</em> easy. Call me a fucking Rubiks cube, because I'm the most complicated thing you'll be dealing with today, sweetcheeks." You roll your eyes.<br/>"Is that so, Tucker?" You look at him, raising an eyebrow. You take a few steps towards him, and he backs up a bit.<br/>"Uh... Yeah. But, I- uh. I think I just remembered that, uh, Caboose had wanted some help with something," he lies, and escapes past you. You let him go, smiling triumphantly.<br/>"Caboose hates you, dumbass. He'd go to Wash first," you mumble to yourself, returning to your room to relax.</p>
<p>Sitting on top of the base was probably one of the best ways to spend the night. There was minimal light pollution in the stupid canyon you had crashed in, so you could admire the billions of stars that shone above, and it's not like any of the others would be awake at this point, except maybe Washington. You sigh lightly, and lean back, closing your eyes.<br/>"I didn't know you were still awake."<br/>You open your eyes with a frustrated huff. The teal-clad man approached and sat down next to you, leaning back.<br/>"Relax, I'm not here to start any shit. It's too late for that." He looks up at the sky. "I think that when we get off this stupid planet, I'm going to get myself a fucking burger. I've been craving one of those things since Flowers picked me to join the blue team." You laugh softly.<br/>"I'm going to try to find my family," you say softly. "I know it's cliche, but-"<br/>"Nah. It's not cliche. I think that's pretty noble of you, actually. It's a lot cooler than getting a burger, that's for sure." You nod slowly, and bite your lip softly. A comfortable silence falls over the two of you. The nighttime sky twinkles and blinks above you as the hums of foreign insects sing below you in the grass. You feel natural, here.<br/>"You know, I always seem angry at you, but I think I just envy you," you say quietly. Your peripherals catch him shifting slightly. He looks at you, and surprise lights his eyes.<br/>"Oh. I- uh. Hm," he stutters. "Why?"<br/>"You're always so laid back. You walk around the base like you own the place, and Wash has just completely given up on trying to make you and Caboose do any real work. You can do whatever you want." You sigh softly. He sits up, and then leans forward slightly.<br/>"Yeah, well, it doesn't exactly <em>feel</em> great knowing that everyone you know has given up on you," he mutters softly.<br/>"Oh. I mean- that's..." You stop yourself. "I'm sorry, Tucker. I didn't mean that." There's silence for a while. After a long, tense few moments, you yawn. You stretch your arms above your head.<br/>"Well... I'm going to bed," you say quietly.<br/>"I- uh. Hey. Do you wanna, like-- I mean, if you're not busy... We could get lunch? Or even just coffee, if you don't have a lot of time?" He looks up at you hopefully. You look around.<br/>"Tucker, we are in the middle of nowhere, on an unknown planet. Where the hell are we going to get coffee?" You see him deflate slightly, and try to save it. "I- I mean..." You sigh softly.<br/>"If you can find coffee, then yes, I will gladly sit down and have a cup with you." You smile at him politely. He makes a little fist, whispering, "fuck yeah," to himself quietly. You laugh.<br/>"Goodnight, Tucker."<br/>"Yeah, whatever, goodnight, (Y/N)."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. orders(sarge)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #163, "The world out there is cruel, and I don't want you getting caught up in that mess."<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Word count: 418</p>
<p>You sat quietly in your armour, standard issue red, the same as it is for any typical rookie. Sarge paces in front of you, mumbling quietly to himself about what he's going to do with you. You've already tried to explain to him that you're just as capable of fighting as Donut or Simmons, but he was hearing none of it.<br/>He seems to think you're too delicate to be put out on the field against those dirty blues. You're not sure if you should be flattered or offended, but it was definitely getting on your nerves, now. You've been with the Reds long enough to be able to prove yourself, but he never seems to be paying attention when you do something significant.<br/>"Sarge, please, for God's sake," you start. He stops and turns to you, staring intensely. You don't continue.<br/>"I don't know what command was thinking, sending me such a fragile soldier-- they <em>had</em> to have known I wouldn't be able to do anything with them-" he stops suddenly, and you can see the cogs turning in his head as he comes up with some crazy, bullshit excuse- "those dirty blues must've infiltrated the system!"<br/>You roll your eyes, glad for the tinted visor preventing Sarge from seeing your exasperation. The last thing you want is for him to use "insubordination" as an excuse to keep you off the field. He's pretty much just been keeping you on cleaning duty, and holds you accountable for maintenance on the vehicles along with Lopez.<br/>"Sarge, I've told you already, I can <em>fight</em>," you insist, quickly becoming frustrated with your Commanding Officer. He sighs heavily, and his shoulders slump. He shakes his head slowly, bringing one of his hands up to rest on his head.<br/>"I know you can, soldier," he says finally. "But the world out there is cruel, and I don't want you gettin' caught up in that mess." You can hear the genuine concern in his voice. It makes your chest hurt.<br/>"But that's my <em>job</em>, Sarge. You can't stop be fron doing my <em>job</em>," you reason quietly. He suddenly stands up straighter.<br/>"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Rookie. As your Commanding Officer, I can instruct you to do whatever it is I see fit for you." You close your eyes, inhaling deeply. You know he's right.<br/>Guess it'll be back to cleaning and maintenance for a while... Until you can try again to convince him to let you fight... And probably fail again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. debriefing(north dakota)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #25, "Please talk to me about it."<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Word count: 584</p>
<p>You were brooding quietly on the ship for the entire journey back to home base. Most of the other Freelancers couldn't be bothered to care; it wasn't their problem. A couple gave you confused glances, and some straight-up just glared at you for being petty.<br/>When your team's airship finally landed in the bay on the Mother of Invention, you were the first one off the ship. Your helmet came off, and it took everything within you to not throw it to the side as you stormed off angrily, away from the scene. You barely registered the call of your name, not giving enough of a damn to see who it was.<br/>You make your way back to your room, slipping by crew members and M.O.I staff, avoiding conversations and ignoring the curious stares. You couldn't be bothered to deal with anybody. You had started unlatching your armour locks and setting the pieces up on your stand when the door slid open again. You ignored them.<br/>"Hey," North greeted quietly. His armour clicked quietly as he stepped into your room, the door sliding shut behind him. "What's going on, (S/N)?" You ignore him, continuing on to slip out of your undersuit. You trust him enough to avert his eyes as you get changed, but don't honestly care enough to make sure he does.<br/>"(S/N), the whole ship is in a tizzy because we have no idea what's going on," he tries again. You take a seat at your desk and go through the drawers, pulling out the papers you need to fill out before the debriefing. You listen to his boots hit the ground as he steps over your stuff and sits on your bed, leaning on his knees.<br/>You can see him in your peripherals. His helmet is off, and he's staring at you with concern and curiosity. He wants to help- he <em>always</em> wants to help- but you don't want to lash out on him. He doesn't deserve your anger. He finally gives a quiet sigh.<br/>"Please talk to me about it," he requests gently as your pen scratches angrily across the debriefing forms. You sigh, placing your pen down on the desk.<br/>"It's that damn bitch Carolina," you say finally. "She thinks she's so fucking special, so much better than the rest of us just because she's at the top of that fucking board." You don't look at him, but you can see his eyes soften.<br/>"Well, she kind of is, (S/N). She's #1 on the leaderboard, she's the Director's daughter, and she certainly knows what she's doing on the battlefield," he responds quietly. You start to bristle, almost feeling betrayed by the admiration in his voice. "But, you're right. It would benefit her to take a step down from her pedestal and look at the world from our perspective for a change." You look at him finally, and he smiles.<br/>"There's not a lot that can be done about Carolina. You shouldn't let her get under your skin so easily, (S/N). She'll just use it to her advantage on the floor in training." You know hes right. Suddenly, his eyes light up.<br/>"I know just what to do for your frustration. Come on, I'll meet you in the training room. Hand to hand, no armour. Just you and me." He stands up, holding out a gloved hand. You glance at your debriefing forms... They aren't due until tomorrow, anyway.<br/>You take his hand, grinning up at him.<br/>"You're on, North."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. healing(carolina)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>
Prompt: #105, "If you don't rest, you won't heal."<br/>
Gender: M/F<br/>
Word count: 472</p><p>She wakes up with a start, gasping and sitting up quickly. You're right there by her side, your hands on her shoulders, holding her gently.<br/>
"Wash!" She calls. "David! Where's David?" She looks at you with panic in her eyes. You swallow, looking away.<br/>
"We... Don't know. We only found you, Carolina," you say softly. You assure her quickly, "But we'll find him." She starts to get up, but you hold her firmly in place.<br/>
"They," you say, emphasising on the word, "will find him." The rest of the Shatter Squad steps into the room. They were in another, waiting for her to wake up. You stand, letting the others take the time to question her. There was more work to do.<br/>
Once everyone had stepped out of the room, leaving Carolina on her own, you returned to her to re-assess her injuries from her fight. She looked crushed, emotionally. But she was also in pretty bad shape physically. You hummed quietly to yourself while collecting bandages to redress her wounds.<br/>
"I have to help them," she says suddenly. You look up at her.<br/>
"Hm?"<br/>
"The Shatter Squad. I can't just sit here while they put themselves in danger. Those... People... The kids don't know what they're up against." You smile at her concern.<br/>
"They are more than capable of handling themselves, Carolina. Rest assured." She shakes her head slowly.<br/>
"I didn't expect you to understand. You've always had it so much easier. Even back on the M.O.I, all you had to do was take care of us when we were hurt, and check up on us when we weren't." You frown.<br/>
"You won't be able to do anything to help them with your injuries the way they are, Carolina. You know this as well as I do."<br/>
"I can fight," she says stubbornly.<br/>
"But how long will you last? Long enough to make it worth reopening your wounds? I doubt it." You point one finger at her. "You will stay put. Maybe if you put half as much effort into recovering as you do into arguing with me, your <em>doctor</em>, then you would be able to help them sooner."<br/>
She crosses her arms. You know she's not entirely convinced. As you're working to rewrap some bandaging around her chest, she gives a heavy sigh.<br/>
"You're worried about Washington, I know," you say quietly. She nods. She was pretty easy to read. "One and the others will get him back for you. And you know that <em>when</em> he comes back, I'll be right here to help him. I always have been, after all. Right now, you need to rest, or you-"<br/>
"Won't heal, I know. You've told us that before, (L/N)." She smiles at you, and it's comforting.<br/>
"Well, I can't help it. It still rings true, even after all these years."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. flour(donut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #99, "What makes you think you're better at cooking?"<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Word count: 1038</p>
<p>You sat in Donut's room on the floor with your legs crossed. Your armour and under suit was in a neat pile in the corner of his room; his was on the stand. He was humming and shaking his hips while trying to find his magazines, delightfully excited to show you his collection. Music played quietly, and you smiled as he started singing when he knew the words.<br/>"Ah! Here we go!" He says finally, holding up some papers. "I knew I would have a reason to bring these with! Man, I am so glad you joined our team, (L/N), the other guys never want anything to do with me!" He smiles at you brightly. You nod a little in acknowledgement, and he brings the stack of papers over and sits down next to you, leaning close.<br/>"Okay, so these are all my fashion mags, and these all just have pictures of people who are nice to look at," he starts separating them into piles, describing each of them. "You would not <em>believe</em> the amount of hidden gems you will find in places that aren't the internet." He picks up one of the packets, and a couple of loose-leaf photos fall out. You catch one as it falls, and he looks at it over your shoulder.<br/>"Oh! Those are from when I was catering at a wedding. A close family friend asked me to make tons and tons of food for his wedding ceremony. I, of course, accepted, and it was de-lish." He smiles at the memory, his eyes glossing over. "Ah, but that was a different time." You pick up another one, then look around at the others that had scattered across the floor. One in particular catches your eye.<br/>"You made their <em>wedding cake</em>?" You look at Donut with surprise. He grins and nods.<br/>"Yeah! And they adored it. Said it was better than anything they could've dreamed of! <em>And</em> it tasted great, too!" He seems so proud of it, and for good reason. But there was still a hint of sadness in his eyes. You can tell he misses being able to cook like that. You think back briefly about the ingredients in the kitchen. Anything able to be eaten out of the container is probably gone because of Grif, but...<br/>"Maybe there's enough stuff to make a cake here?" You offer to Donut. You see him hesitate.<br/>"It sounds nice, but... I don't want to make you feel bad about my superior skills in the kitchen! I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty and do a little bit of grinding, you see." You cringe slightly at the wording, but otherwise shake your head.<br/>"And what makes you think you're better at cooking?" You shoot back. He lifts the picture of the cake.<br/>"Uh, hello? This tasty treat was just <em>begging</em> to be eaten all night long!" You bite your lip.<br/>"Try me, then, Donut," you say, grinning with the challenge.<br/>"Fine! Maybe I will!" He gets up, grabbing your hand and pulling you to your feet. You walk to the kitchen together, talking about what to make. He starts to pull out all of the ingredients, and you watch him, mesmerized.<br/>"Don't you need a recipe?" You ask. He looks at you and shakes his head.<br/>"Nope! I have everything I need right inside me!" He moves around the kitchen with a confidence only a professional could exhibit. You wonder if that's what he did before the war. He grabs some bowls, and sets everything up before himself. Before he can get started, Grif comes strolling in.<br/>"Hey, what's with all the- oh, shit, (L/N), you convinced Donut to make a cake?" He looks at you with wide eyes.<br/>"Is it... A difficult thing to do?"<br/>"Well, yeah. He always says that--"<br/>"I don't want to overwhelm you guys with how good I am with my hands! I keep <em>telling</em> you that!"<br/>"And we usually leave him alone after that," Grif finishes, walking away as if to prove his point. Donut shrugs with a special kind of ignorance, and gets started. You watch him for a while as he mixes things quickly and efficiently. He stops and looks at you.<br/>"I thought this was a challenge, (L/N)?" He asks, tilting his head. "You're not making anything very difficult at all. Everyone knows that the harder it is, the better!" You frown.<br/>"Well, I don't have the recipe," you say, getting up. You reach into the bowl with the batter in it and place your finger into it, reaching up and smearing the vanilla mixture onto his face and neck. He gasps.<br/>"How dare you waste something so delectable! Now I've got white, sticky, delicious batter all over me!" He cries. He dips his fingers into the flour, bring his hand up quickly to cover your face and clothes in the powder. You look at him in shock.<br/>"There! Now we're even!" He says, retuning his attention to the batter. You frown, pouting. Feeling a little petty, you scoop up a small handful of flour and throw it at him in a cloud. He backs up, and stares at you, his face turning a bright red. Before long, an all-out war had begun.</p>
<p>About an hour later, the two of you were laughing and panting on the floor, coated from head to toe in flour. The cake was saved and put into the oven to bake in a brief truce that was quickly dashed with a bit of flour. You leaned against Donut, smiling happily as the smell of vanilla wafted through the base.<br/>"Jeez, (L/N), you really know how to make a guy make a mess of himself!" Donut says, breathless. You laugh.<br/>"We should get this cleaned up, before Sarge comes in," you say softly, turning your head to look up at him. He smiles at you.<br/>"You're right. But I think I like sitting here like this a little more than I like the idea of cleaning up." He leans and presses a soft kiss to your nose, and you blush and throw a tiny handful of flour at him in embarrassment. He laughs.</p>
<p>"What in Sam Hell happened in here?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. personality(doc)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #18, "It's not bad to cry. In fact, I think it makes a person stronger."<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Word count: 504</p>
<p>You had left the base in a rush. Nobody stopped you, nobody followed you, and it was likely that nobody asked where you went or what your whereabouts were. Nobody actually gave a shit about you at Blue base. It was always just the same bullshit against each other, against the reds. You considered defecting, but then you'd end up on some wanted list.<br/>By the time you were done running, you weren't exactly sure where you were. Some sort of cave system, it seemed. The Blues never really went scouting, so nobody really knew anything about the land other than what was in Blood Gulch. You wandered around aimlessly, rubbing the tears out of your eyes. You only stopped when you heard a familiar voice, and you stopped purely out of confusion.<br/>"H-hello? Anyone? Help me! Please!"<br/>...Doc?<br/>You make your way through the cave system carefully, following the sound of Doc's voice. You thought he had left Blood Gulch. What was he still doing here?<br/>"Doc," you call out.<br/>"Who's there?" An unfamiliar voice responded.<br/>"Oh! (L/N), thank God!" Doc responded.<br/>"No! Who is that? How did they find us?"<br/>"O'Malley, that's (L/N). Don't you remember them from Blue base?"<br/>"Oh, great, one of those bumbling idiots."<br/>"No! They're actually really nice!"<br/>"Oh. Ew."<br/>You round a corner, finding Doc, but no figure to fit the other voice to.<br/>"Doc, what the hell are you still doing here? I thought you went back to command?" You sniffle, rubbing your eyes to try and hide whatever remaining evidence of your tears.<br/>"Nevermind that," Doc says, "are you okay?" You hesitate, then nod a little. He frowns.<br/>"You know I can tell that you were crying. Your eyes are red, and your voice is thick. Not to mention the sniffling. I may only be a medic, but I'm not stupid."<br/>"I disagree," O'Malley jumps in.<br/>You laugh softly, and then remember why you were crying in the first place, and your eyes start to burn with another wave of tears. You rub your eyes quickly, trying to avoid crying again. Doc approaches and hugs you tightly.<br/>"It's not bad to cry--"<br/>"Yeah, if you want to look like a fool."<br/>"--in fact, <em>I</em> think it makes a person stronger."<br/>"Exactly, a stronger target for oblivion! Muahahahaha!" You lean against Doc, sighing quietly.<br/>"Thanks, Doc, but... I don't think any amount of comfort will change the fact that the Blues don't give a damn about me," you mumble.<br/>"That's because you cry! And you're weak! And you let them see! You have to have <em>confidence</em>, you fool, or else they won't take you seriously!" O'Malley responds. You think about it for a moment.<br/>"You know? I think you're right."<br/>"Yes! Of course I'm- wait, what?"<br/>"Yeah," Doc says, "that was really sound advice."<br/>"Thanks, Doc. And... O'Malley, was it?" You smile a little.<br/>"Why don't you stick around? It gets awfully lonely in here," Doc offers.<br/>"You know," you hum softly, "I think I might."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. dirt(simmons)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #26, "You have something in your hair... Um-- do you want me to get it out?"<br/>Gender: F<br/>Word count: 671</p>
<p>"Come on, Simmons, you can do better than that!" Sarge called. You were helping the Reds get in better fighting shape, prepping the sim troopers for the fight against Locus and Felix. "How the hell are you just gonna let a girl defeat you?" Simmons glanced away, and you took your shot and tackled him to the ground. He was already hesitating because of his inability to function normally around women, but he said it affected him less with you, so you volunteered to help.<br/>When he hit the ground, a soft "umpf!" escaped him, and he quickly shoved you off of himself, pushing you into the grass. The strength he showed on the ground was far superior to what he was exhibiting while standing. Probably because all his metal parts added to his body weight, you reasoned to yourself.<br/>"Yeah! Get 'er, Simmons!" Sarge cheers. It seems to boost his confidence just enough for him to maneuver you into a lock, holding you firmly to the ground. You laugh, panting softly.<br/>"You're getting better, Simmons. I'm proud of you," you compliment, catching your breath. You sit there for a moment. "Uh... You can get off me, now."<br/>"Oh! Sorry!" He releases you, getting up quickly and holding up his hands as he apologises profusely, his face turning a bright red. You get up, shaking your head to get the leaves and grass out of your hair.<br/>"It's fine, Simmons," you assure him. "Grif! Get your ass over here, you're next."<br/>"Awh fuck. I was hoping you'd forget."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were sweaty and breathless and covered in dirt by the time you finished sparring with Donut. Grif was the worst; his weight made it extremely crucial to stay on your feet, but he knew that getting you on the ground gave him the advantage. The amount of times he crushed you under all his weight is... An unfavourable number.<br/>You finally call it a day, looking at the men before you. A sense of pride swells in your chest, and you can't help but compliment them all again. However...<br/>"Simmons, don't let yourself get distracted. Sarge, don't distract a soldier while he's on the field. Grif... I know I said your weight will help you in hand-to-hand combat, but what if someone has a knife when you tackle them? Try to think of something more... Tactical. Donut, you're <em>really</em> fucking strong in your arms, but you gotta work with your legs, too. It's just as crucial to have a good, strong, supporting stance as it is to be able to throw a punch." You smile at them. "Dismissed."<br/>The men start to leave, and you go to turn around and walk the other direction, but you notice that Simmons hasn't moved, and he keeps switching between looking at your face and looking at the ground. His awkwardness is making you uncomfortable.<br/>"Do you need something, Simmons?" You finally ask, tired of waiting. He was cute, but he desperately needed to get over his fear of women. He wrings his hands together, and finally holds your gaze.<br/>"You, uh... You have something in your hair... It... Looks like a leaf or some grass or something," he says, pointing to the top of your head. You start patting around to try to find it, but come up empty handed. "Um-- do you want me to get it out?" He takes a couple steps forward.<br/>You lower your head slightly, even though it's not necessary since he's slightly taller than you, and a few moments later you feel his fingers gently brush over your hair. You wince as he takes a strand or two with him, caught in his glove.<br/>You look up at him, noticing just how close he is. He seems to notice it, too, stuttering and taking multiple steps backwards. You roll your eyes, smiling a little.<br/>"Thanks, Simmons. Go catch up with the rest of the guys. I'll be around." You wave, and the two of you go your separate ways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. theory(washington)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #130, "Stay the night. Please."<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Word count: 430</p>
<p>You sigh, turning onto your side. Your blanket falls over your shoulder, so you move to throw it back over, twisting your body so that it covers your back. You were starting to get annoyed with these sleepless nights, but after seeing Carolina on the training room floor the day she got her new AIs, you had begun to have nightmares about your own implantations. You worried for Wash and South, too.<br/>You close your eyes, trying to ease the troubles in your mind by just pretending they aren't there. Maybe thinking about something else could help. Like, what if someone was at your door <em>right now</em>? What would you do? What if a certain Freelancer who won't be named but has certainly been on your mind an awful lot lately (and totally not because you think his cute little freckled face is absolutely fucking precious) was standing right there, about to knock? It was crazy, the things a complicated mind could come up with. The knocking sounded almost... Real? Wait.<br/>You open your eyes, squinting in the darkness. The knocking happens again. With a huff, you throw your blankets off yourself, walking up to the door and clicking the button beside it. The door slides open with a hiss.<br/>"Uh, hey, (S/N)," Wash says, looking at you sheepishly. His hand is on the back of his neck, and he shifts uncomfortably under your gaze. "I heard you stirring. I- ...just wanted to check and make sure you were alright." You feel your heart sink slightly.<br/>"Um... Yeah. I'm alright... Just... Thinking about what happened... With..."<br/>"With Carolina. I know..."<br/>"I just-.. I guess I'm a little worried." He laughs.<br/>"Yeah, imagine how I feel. I'm next in line for the damn things." He looks at you, a smile barely gracing his lips for a moment before he seemingly becomes aware of himself, and it's gone. He looks away. "The Director says he should have mine ready in a day or two. Guess I should go back to my room and get some rest..."<br/>He turns to start to leave, but you catch his wrist gently. He looks at you, confused and startled. You blush softly and avoid his eyes.<br/>"Stay the night. Please. I think we'll both have better luck sleeping tonight if we're not so... lonely, I guess," you request softly, stepping aside. His gaze softens, and he steps into your room, the door hissing shut behind him.<br/>"Okay," he says quietly. "Let's test that theory. And maybe I won't mind coming back if it actually works."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. tag(caboose)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #186, "It should be against the law to be so Goddamn adorable..."<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Word count: 248</p>
<p>You stood on the roof of the base, watching the blues run around playing tag. You were hiding from them, trying to avoid getting dragged into it. It was Caboose's idea, of course. Tucker only accepted because he was bored, and then they both got Washington involved. You were amazed that they had managed to successfully convince him to play a game other than ones related to target practice.<br/>You watched as Caboose made a dive for Tucker, missed, and face planted into the ground. You laughed softly to yourself. The other two stopped and checked on him, and as Caboose rolled over, coated in mud, he shot his hand out and yelled "Tag!" Washington immediately fled the scene, and Tucker stood there, confused, before it registered and he took off after Wash.<br/>You saw Caboose laying there for a long time before he got up, and when you noticed that the tables and turned and now Washington was after Tucker, you also saw that Caboose was attempting to get Washington's attention so that he could get involved again. You shook your head lightly, smiling to yourself.<br/>"It should be against the law to be so Goddamn adorable," you mumble to yourself with a sigh.<br/>"Who?" You look behind you, finding Tucker there. His grin is devastating.<br/>"Oh, fuck," you say softly. "I'm It, aren't I?"<br/>He laughs, and places his hand on your shoulder.<br/>"Yes, yes you are, (L/N)." He takes off in the opposite direction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. rough(york)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>
Prompt: #21, "I've had a rough day and honestly, all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with..."<br/>
Gender: M/F<br/>
Word count: 597</p>
<p>The door slides shut behind you and you pull your helmet off, setting it to the side. The weight of your armour was beginning to crush you at this point. With shaking fingers, you unlatch your chest plate and set it on the floor in a corner, your shoulders slumping as you sigh softly. You could feel the burn of frustrated tears in your eyes.<br/>
You look around the room quietly, moving across the floor and lying down on the bed, curling up in a ball and holding the blanket close. York wouldn't be back for a few days yet, but it's already been a week and the pressure among the rest of the freelancers was starting to become a bit too much. Your only source of comfort was being an absolute weirdo and hanging around in his room while he was away.<br/>
You yawn softly, figuring nobody would come looking for you for a while, and that you had enough time to take a short nap. You felt like you deserved it after all the shit that Carolina and South put you through. You close your eyes, a few tears slipping down the side of your cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What feels like just a few minutes later, you're abruptly awoken by the sound of the door sliding open. You sit up quickly, rubbing your eyes to try and clear the drowsiness so that you could at least <em>pretend</em> you weren't sleeping. Your heart stops when you see who it is, currently in the process of taking his helmet off. He doesn't seem to have noticed you yet, but it's only a matter of time before he notices your helmet and-<br/>
He looks over at you and you comb your fingers through your hair awkwardly, shifting slightly. You can see just from his expression that something hadn't gone quite right with the mission, and that was why he was back so early. You get up and walk over silently, helping him out of his armour. For a while, no words are shared.<br/>
"How'd it go?" You question finally, watching him make his way over to his mini fridge to pull out a beer. He cracks the can open and sighs heavily.<br/>
"I don't know if I want to talk about it right now," he responds. You nod understandingly.<br/>
"That's okay. I wouldn't want to talk about my days here, either," you say quietly. He takes a long sip of his drink, and closes his eyes.<br/>
"I've just... I've had a rough day, and honestly? All I want is a drink," he raises his can, "and someone to cuddle with." He opens his free arm to you, and you smile, taking a moment to remove the rest of your armour before stepping close to him and wrapping your arms around him tightly. He holds you close by your shoulders, resting his head gently on top of yours.<br/>
A few moments later, he finishes his drink and picks you up suddenly, earning a very unflattering squeak, and then the both of you are lying down, snuggled up close and comfortable. You hide your head against his chest, holding onto him so tight it was as if you feared he would disappear any moment. As a freelancer, maybe he will. He pets your head gently.<br/>
"I missed you, y'know?" He says quietly. You nod a little. "I guess I didn't realise how lonely solo missions get."<br/>
"I know," you respond, muffled. "But we're here now... That's what matters." He hums softly, and kisses the top of your head.<br/>
"I suppose you're right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. stamina(texas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #132, "Quit whining."<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Word count: 438</p>
<p>On the training floor, you were one of the few people who stood even the slightest chance against Tex. Even then, you knew she went easy on you, and you never lasted very long against her regardless. But, you had great stamina, so defense was your best friend when you trained against her-- usually in hand-to-hand.<br/>You stood, your breath steady, readying yourself for another round against her. You could see the others watching above you, but didn't pay any mind. They knew what to expect from you. Fights against Tex always ended the same. Moments later, you were on the floor, and F.I.L.S.S was repeating, "Point: Texas."<br/>You groan quietly, rolling onto your side as Tex circled you, waiting patiently for you to get up so you could go another round. You held your stomach for a moment, letting out a heavy breath, before pushing yourself back to your feet, and setting your stance again.<br/>"Alright, Tex," you say quietly, moreso to yourself than to her. "Let's try this again." You make eye contact, and F.I.L.S.S. says, "round: Begin," and you decide to go on more of an offensive route, throwing the first attack, forcing her to work around you. You smile to yourself, your breathing gradually destabilizing as you put more effort into possibly <em>finally</em> beating Agent Texas on the training floor. But, that's wishful thinking.<br/>She lands a particularly painful blow to your chest, knocking the air out of your lungs. You land on your back, coughing and spluttering, trying to regain your lost breath.<br/>"Holy hell, you didn't have to hit me that hard!" You barely manage to croak. "Fuck, that hurts." You cross your arms over your chest. You hear mild panic up above, so you hold up a thumb to the spectators to let them know you're alright. Then you signal to F.I.L.S.S. to end the match. She says, "point: Texas. Training complete. Please vacate the floor," but you lie there for a couple more minutes, panting softly with soft moans to yourself about losing again.<br/>"Quit whining, (S/N)," you hear from Tex. You look up, and she's standing over you, holding her hand out to you. You can hear the friendliness in her tone, a voice she's only shown to use around you, York and Wash. You take her hand, allowing her to pull you to your feet. "That was a pretty good fight. The offense surprised me."<br/>"Agent Texas, Agent (S/N). Please vacate the floor," F.I.L.S.S. repeats.<br/>"C'mon, let's get something to eat," Tex offers, partially to appease the disembodied voice above. You smile.<br/>"Yeah. Let's."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. attention(church)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #5, "I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention."<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Word Count: 213</p>
<p>You smile and watch Church's face gradually turn redder and redder as you gently jab your fingers into his sides, chest and face. At this point, he's put his book flat on his lap and is just staring angrily at the wall in front of him. You keep going, poking his face a couple times, mostly his cheeks, and humming quietly as you change the position you're laying in.<br/>"Church, my love, I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention," you say, smiling again as he barely glances at you. He closes his eyes slowly, taking a deep breath. You persist. Moments later, he explodes.<br/>"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT! GOD DAMMIT WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?!"<br/>You laugh, taking great joy in frustrating the male.<br/>"I told you, I want attention."<br/>"Can't you see I'm busy??" He holds up his book for emphasis.<br/>"Yeah, but a book can wait."<br/>"I- wh- you-" he stutters for a moment, astounded. "So can you!"<br/>"Yeah, but I don't want to."<br/>He groans, and drops his head into his hands.<br/>"I fuckin' hate you."<br/>"Awh, no you don't."<br/>"Yes, I fucking do. Now go away." He opens his book. You lift your finger. He closes his book.<br/>"God. Fucking. Damn it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. edits(connecticut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #90 "You have to tell me why we're committing a felony before we do it. Not that it will stop us, but at least I'll have all the facts."<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Word count: 443</p>
<p>The door slides open with a soft hiss, and CT glances around one last time before pulling you into the empty, darkened bedroom. You were only going along with this plan because you were slightly inebriated. Usually you made much better judgement calls.<br/>"Oh, man, (S/N), he's gonna be so mad," CT whispers gently, glancing around and spotting the computer with a soft, "perfect."<br/>She sits down at his desk and, with deft movements, logs into his computer and signs into his Basebook account. Pictures of cats absolutely <em>litter</em> the entire page. You can see the confusion on her face.<br/>"Apparently Wash likes cats," you reason quietly. "I only learned that yesterday- no wait, yesterw- wait. Last week, yeah. That's the good way to say it." You blink slowly, trying to clear the intoxication. You were extremely lightweight. She nods slowly, seeming convinced.<br/>"Hey, Connie, what- what are we even doing again? Oh, I just noticed. Hm. Wash's room smells nice." You look around. CT looks at you briefly, then rolls her eyes.<br/>"We're changing Wash's Basebook info," she explains again. "Look, (S/N), just... Stand watch at his door, okay?" You nod, blinking again.<br/>"Oh, okay... Wait. You have to tell me why we're committing a felony before we do it. Not that it will stop us, but at least I'll have all the facts." You stare at her seriously. She hums.<br/>"Wash and I have had this kind of back and forth thing since- wait. This isn't a felony? The hell?" She looks at you for a long while, then goes back to changing Wash's profile.<br/>"Uh.. Yeah it is. It's just that nobody knows, because everyone does it as a fun joke," you respond. She waves you off.<br/>"Just keep watch, (S/N). We'll head back to my room to hang out afterward. Wash is gonna pay for his little trick." She laughs softly. You turn and stand at attention at the door.<br/>"You... You can relax, (S/N)." You do. She finishes up a few minutes later, and you're barely maintaining your own balance. It's started to feel like your legs are gradually becoming jelly, and you've taken to leaning against the doorframe quietly.<br/>"Come on, (S/N)," CT says gently. "Let's get to my room before Wash gets here." She takes your hand and leads you away, Wash's door hissing shut as you leave. In her room, you kind of crash land on her bed, pulling her with you. She pats your head awkwardly.<br/>"You should rest," she says quietly. You pass out seconds later. Mere moments after that, she hears laughter. Someone must've discovered her adjustment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. included(wyoming)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #144, "You know, I've been thinking--" "Stop right there. I do not care."<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Word count: 806</p>
<p>It's been about three days since Wyoming took you from Blue base while you and your team slept. He seems to think that your team gives enough of a fuck to come after you, but apparently he doesn't exactly <em>know</em> how the Blues are. Nobody can use anybody as bait; nobody cares enough about anything.<br/>You still question why, if he could <em>take</em> you from the blue base without being noticed, he didn't just... Kill Tucker right then. His excuse is something along the lines of not being "fair" to Tucker. You don't exactly understand it, but you've learned that asking him doesn't yield any useful information, so you've stopped trying.<br/>It kind of feels like the tables have turned, at this point. Like somehow instead of you annoying the shit out of him, he bothers you constantly. It makes you wonder how lonely the guy must be to find comfort in holding one-sided conversations with his hostage. You almost wonder if maybe he's trying to be your friend. But then he starts up with his shitty knock knock jokes and you realise no, he's just trying to get information out of you by irritating you. But again, Blue team does not care.<br/>He visited you in your little holding cell at least 3 times a day, trying new ways to make you talk each and every time. He never hurt you, though. Said it was too dangerous to open your cell door. Personally, you think he's just a pussy. Sitting in front of you now- because, yeah, he had to bring a chair- he's just kind of staring at you. You avoid looking at him, busying yourself with the little pebbles of concrete on the floor.<br/>"You know, (L/N), I've been thinking--" he starts.<br/>"Stop right there. I do not care," you interrupt. He seems to be surprised. It's only the fourth time you've said anything to him. Usually you just pretend he isn't there. He gets up suddenly, digging around his armour, searching for something. You watch him curiously, but subtly.<br/>"I don't think your <em>friends</em> are going to be coming any time soon, and I have a certain contract to fulfill. I don't really think it's necessary for you to stay." He mumbles "ah-hah!" as he pulls out the key to the cell door, and lets it swing open. He holds one arm out to the side, gesturing you to your freedom.<br/>"Well, go on then," he says when you don't budge. You fear that it's a trap. He stares at you for a long while. He pauses, tilting his head to the side slightly.<br/>"Oh, yes, good idea, old friend," he says quietly. "Knock knock." You don't answer until you realise he's talking to you. If you answer, it would be the first one. You decide to humour him.<br/>"Who's there?" You look at him, crossing your arms.<br/>"Your freedom," he says, gesturing again.<br/>"That was lame," you respond.<br/>"Ugh, will you just get out of the bloody cell? There's no plan, no trap, no hidden intentions. I'm letting you go. I don't need you. You were a failed experiment." You frown. "Unless you'd rather I kill you? It's not in my contract, but if you don't get out of my damn cell I'll certainly take great pleasure in removing you myself." You sigh and leave the cell, dragging your feet moodily.<br/>"I don't see the point. They don't care that I'm not there, why would they care if I go back? I mean, at least you notice me here." You sigh. "Whatever, though. I'll leave if you want me to. Who knows where I'll end up next." You start to walk away.<br/>"If you really don't have anywhere else to go, then you can remain here. I just wanted you out of my cell," you hear from Wyoming.<br/>"No, I'm pretty sure you want me gone," you reply.<br/>"No, really. Stay, if you'd like. You're the first human I've interacted with aside from contractors. Gamma can be a little, uh, how do I put this... Annoying." You hum.<br/>"I wonder where he gets that from," you respond lightly. You suppose that if he's not going to kill you, then having each other's company could benefit you both. Plus, you'll finally be able to involve yourself with some real action. And maybe...<br/>"If I stay, you have to include me in your contracts. I'll help you find and kill people, you and your contractors consider me your partner," you bargain.<br/>"Partner, eh?" You can hear the smirk in his voice, but you don't give in.<br/>"That's right."<br/>"Alright. Let's see how good you are, then," he accepts. You smile to yourself, glad to finally be doing <em>something</em> with someone who actually benefits from your existence. It's a good feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. prank(south dakota)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #127, "Are you sure this is legal?"<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Word count: 440</p>
<p>You sneak around the corner beside South, ducking your head as some of thr crew onboard the Mother of Invention go by. You glance at the bucket in South's hands, and hesitate again.<br/>"South, are you sure this is legal?" you whisper quietly. She looks at you, raising an eyebrow.<br/>"Yeah, why shouldn't it be? We're just playing a prank... On our employer. But that doesn't make it illegal." You stand, uncertain. She laughs and puts her arm around your shoulders.<br/>"Relax, (S/N), it'll be fine. If he figures out it was us, I'll take the fall. But F.I.L.S.S. said she wouldn't tell, and I trust her." She pauses. "Sometimes more than I trust our fellow freelancers. Now c'mon, we gotta hurry this up before the Director gets back." You sigh, and follow her lead.<br/>While she sets up the prank, you stand guard. It takes way longer than you wanted it to, and you find yourself looking at the camera uncomfortably more than one time. It seems to watch your every move.<br/>"C'mon, South, hurry up..." you mutter softly to yourself. You were getting jittery, and you feared that the Director would walk around that corner any moment and dash any and all hopes you have of getting onto the leaderboard.<br/>She finally pokes her head out of the room, looks around, and then grabs your hand and runs with you to a previously designated hiding spot to wait for the Director. You discuss the setup in harsh whispers until she suddenly holds her hand up to silence you.<br/>"Shh! Look! Here he comes! Oh, this is gonna be so good." She grins, and suddenly you worry about <em>just</em> what she did in there. Did she deviate from the plan? You open your mouth to ask, bur she stops you, pointing.<br/>The Director opens the door, stepping into the room with the Counselor. A few seconds later, there's a <em>loud</em> crash- so abrasive that anybody on the ship could've heard it. South gets up, grabs your hand and takes off down the hall, cheering excitedly.<br/>"Yeah! He fell for it! Hahaha! That'll teach the fucker to drop me on the board again!" She cheers. She pulls you in for a hug, holding you tightly. "Thanks so much, (S/N). You have no idea what this means to me."<br/>She steps back, holding you at arms length with a big smile.<br/>"Agent South Dakota!" rings across the ship suddenly. Her smile drops, and a look of panic crosses her face.<br/>"Sounds like you're in trouble, South," you say. You can't help your smile. She sighs heavily.<br/>"Sounds like it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. thief(grif)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: Red Vs Red, ao3<br/>Prompt: #85"You're jealous, aren't you?" "I'm not jealous."<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Word count: 1314</p>
<p>You were pulled aside by Grif one day while trying to settle down in the mess hall for lunch. He seemed distressed, like something super serious was very wrong. Obviously caring a lot for the male, you abandoned your place at the table and followed him to a separate room, where he paced back and forth worriedly.<br/>"(L/N), I need your help. This is super über important to me, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone else, 'cause they'll just laugh," he had started. You crossed your arms, tilting your head slightly.<br/>"Grif, what's wrong? You look like you haven't slept. Are you okay?" He had put his hands on your shoulders and leaned close, and you could see the exhaustion, mixed with fear and a hint of anger, in his eyes.<br/>"Someone's been stealing all my snacks," he said solemnly. "I've been staying up all night trying to catch them in the act. I think I know who it is, but... I also think he's onto me." He'd lowered his voice to a whisper, his eyes darting around. You sigh, exasperated. It was not what you had anticipated.<br/>"Okay, who do you think it is?" You responded, raising an eyebrow. He glanced around again.<br/>"I think it's that guy Bitters," he had admitted quietly.<br/>"Your lieutenant?" You were surprised, but also... It was only a matter of time. The two are practically identical.<br/>"Yeah! He's the only other one who knows where everything is in my room, aside from you and me, and I trust you enough not to steal from me-" he paused. "You wouldn't do that... Would you?"<br/>"No!" You were offended that he'd even <em>consider</em> that. "You know I wouldn't do that to you. So, what do you need my help with?"<br/>"Well, I think Bitters knows I'm onto him. I don't want him to start covering up his tracks- I want to catch him in the act. So I need you to keep an eye on him and try to get like, I don't know. Video of him with your helmet cam. I- this is <em>really</em> important to me, (L/N), please." You sighed, coming up with a plan as you stood there, his hands heavy on your shoulders.<br/>"Alright. I'll see what I can do," you relented. "Get some sleep, Grif. Jesus." He had pulled you into a big hug, holding you tightly.<br/>"Thank you so much," he had said sincerely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Presently, a few days after Grif's reveal, you sit beside Bitters in the mess hall, talking about whatever comes up. He responds to you in short bursts, and only when he really wants to. You wonder if he's suspicious of you.<br/>You're picking at your food when suddenly you get an idea. Grif said Bitters was taking his food, so... If you share, will he like you more? You glance at his tray, which he's nearly finished, and slide your tray closer to him.<br/>"Hey, do you want any of mine?" you offer him quietly. You didn't want anyone to overhear you, because then you'd be bombarded for days. He looks at you, squinting slightly. You give him a polite smile. "I'm not really hungry right now, I'll probably come by later for something."<br/>He shrugs, taking you up on your offer. You hum quietly, nodding to a tune that only you could hear. Bitters seems to have relaxed significantly, which you find pretty suspicious but you don't say anything on the matter. Finally he looks at you.<br/>"You sure you're not hungry? I will gladly finish this," he says. You nod, and wave your hand for him to go ahead. "Whatever. Thanks." You smile.<br/>Suddenly, the hairs on the back of your neck stand, and you feel a pair of eyes boring into the back of your skull. You glance around quickly, squinting to try and find the culprit, your eyes meeting Grif's a few moments later. He shifts, seeming uncomfortable. You hold his gaze for a few minutes longer until he looks away and leaves.<br/>You can't help the sense of guilt that washes over you as you think about the look in Grif's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of days go by, and you catch Grif staring at you way more often now that you've actually managed to get yourself into a position of friendship with Bitters. It makes you a little uncomfortable, but you've convinced yourself that he's just making sure you're doing what he asked you to.<br/>Sharing your food had become a common occurrence from you to Bitters, and it's how you've managed to get him to open up a little more. He's still not exactly an open book, but he's definitely more at ease around you, enough that you notice his entire attitude change around Grif. It's definitely the reaction that a guilty man would have. You're about you say something quick to Bitters when Grif comes by.<br/>"(L/N), I wanna talk to you. Can you come with me for a moment?" He glares briefly at Bitters, who ignores him for the most part. You look up at Grif, confused and concerned. He doesn't seem as stressed out as before, but you can tell that there's something else on his mind. You excuse yourself to Bitters, who barely gives you a nod, and make your way back to the same spot as before.<br/>"What the hell is going on, (L/N)?" Grif asks immediately. You take a small step back.<br/>"What do you mean? I'm doing what you asked." You don't understand. He waves his hand slightly.<br/>"Forget that, why the hell are you always with him now??" You furrow your eyebrows, looking down at the ground as your mind slowly begins to connect the dots. Finally, you look up at him, a knowing smirk gracing your lips.<br/>"You're jealous, aren't you?" His eyes widen, and he hesitates for just a second.<br/>"I'm not jealous," he responds. You cross your arms.<br/>"Oh really? Then what are those looks you keep giving me in the mess hall? Why do you always glare at Bitters when you see us talking? You know, it's ironic. You're the one who told me to do this in the first place, and now here you are-"<br/>"Look, I told you to try and find out if he was the one stealing my fucking shit! I never told you to get all friendly and hang out with him every day." His voice lowers slightly, and he looks away. "I never thought that you'd pick him over me..." Your gaze softens, and you step closer. He steps away.<br/>"Here I am, here I've always been, ever since back in Blood Gulch, and yet you would rather hang out with that fucking thief..." He sighs heavily. "It's almost like he's stealing you, too..."<br/>"Grif, that's not what happening," you say lightly, placing you hand on his arm gently. When he doesn't move, you step closer and hug him. "I'm not abandoning you, Grif. I just... I thought it would be easier to get the information out of him if I could get close and have him tell me outright. It seems silly, now..." He lets out a heavy sigh, and places one of his hands on your head gently.<br/>"You know, I don't think catching him is that important, anyway. Eventually he'll find something he's not supposed to eat, and then we'll know because he'll be God awfully sick." You rest your head against his shoulder, closing your eyes. "(L/N), are you okay?"<br/>"Huh? Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry." You let go of him and step back.<br/>"You know, I think we should take a nap together some time. Like we used to, back in Blood Gulch. We haven't gotten an opportunity to in a long while," he offers. You nod a little.<br/>"You know... I'd like that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. time(tucker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requested by: N/A<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Prompt: #203, "And here I thought you were top dog."<br/>Word count: 1365</p>
<p>Tucker thought he had you figured out. You always did the same training course, always finished in the same time, and when you were done for the day(which always ended at the same time), you would get a shower(which always took 25 minutes), get changed out of your armour(which took 3 minutes) and then laid down to read in your room for an hour. When you were done reading, you would get up, put on your helmet(you didn't like the idea of being easy to headshot), and went to make something to eat for yourself and Caboose.<br/>Despite how precise your schedule is, however, your room is a mess. There are things strewn about chaotically, there's absolutely no sense of order in the drawers of your desk, you almost never put your armour on the stand where it belongs(it's only done when you have extra seconds to spare), and there was absolutely no room on your walls for anymore posters or shelves or anything of the sort. You surrounded yourself with your interests, and there was no amount of space that didn't contain <em>something</em> you liked.<br/>You seemed to be able to navigate everything better than everyone else, though, despite-- or maybe <em>because of</em>-- the mess in your room. You were better at hand-to-hand, you were better with balance, you were even the best when it came to just doing basic yoga stretches to help everyone relax. There was never a moment where you weren't focused on doing something, though. And that made it extremely hard to talk to you. Ever.<br/>Everyone had pretty much stopped trying. Every attempt was met with brief responses or a flat, "I'm busy," and then you would move on. You had a schedule to maintain, after all. The only one who continued to attempt to talk to you was Tucker. It was endearing, in an annoying sort of way. You sometimes wish he would go away. But at the same time, knowing someone was interested enough in you to talk to you(no matter how one-sided the conversation was), was kind of nice. The worst attempt you remember him making was after an entire week of you ignoring him, and he finally got annoyed and snapped.<br/>"Why don't you just... Take a break from your schedule? Do something a little spontaneous, huh? Are you afraid something horrible will happen if you stop following a timer for a day? Because it fucking won't. We're stuck. Nobody will find us. Nobody <em>wants</em> to find us. We're alone on this stupid planet surrounded by stupid people and strange plants and nobody gives a fuck. There's no point in sticking to some idiotic, non-existent schedule."<br/>You had remained silent, but you were pissed. Your helmet hid your expression well enough, but you could see that he could sense your fury through your body language by the way his eyes widened and he backed off. Fear shone softly in his eyes, but you were too angry to give a damn about how scared he was. You set the utensil in your hand aside(this was in the kitchen, whilst you cooked for yourself and Caboose) and approached Tucker slowly. He backed himself into the wall, his hands up in a meek surrender. You wanted to say something, to tell him off, but you couldn't come up with a reason as for why you were still keeping to your schedule. Habit? But that's hardly an excuse.<br/>Instead of saying anything, you just punched him really hard and left. He didn't bring up the topic again after that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But after that experience, you began to question yourself. Every morning when you woke up, you debated taking the day off. Maybe you could get to know your teammates better, or just get some better sleep. Or maybe you could go and interact with the Reds for a change. But even with those thoughts, you couldn't bring yourself to break the habit. It had made a home inside your brain: wake up, get dressed, train, get a shower, read, food, sleep. You couldn't stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later, you were undressing in the showers, your armour outside the door so that people knew you were within. You knew that nobody ever really came in, anyway. You're the only one besides Washington who cared enough to shower somewhat regularly. The others didn't unless necessary or instructed to, and Washington was professional enough to mind his own business when you were in the room together.<br/>So the surprise on your face did not go unnoticed by the male when Tucker walked into the room, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Nor did the way you froze, completely stopping in your tracks, despite your mind screaming to just turn around and keep your eyes to yourself. You could feel the heat rushing up your chest and shoulders, your face burning. You hoped it was the water causing it. Unfortunately, Tucker also noticed the way you turned bright red, and a grin spread across his face.<br/>"What, can't handle seeing a naked teammate?" He looked you up and down, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Or is it the fact that it's just you and me?"<br/>He made his way over to one of the other showers, chucking his towel off to the side so it wouldn't get soaked while he cleaned himself up. You watched, stunned by how easily he maneuvered the room, seeming completely fine with the situation.<br/>In your shock, you lost track of time. You wondered how long it had been, but at the same time you couldn't be bothered to care, because <em>holy shit</em> Tucker was hot and you had never really noticed before because you were always so busy but wow- <em>what??</em> You blushed again when he glanced over his shoulder at you, staring at you for a moment.<br/>"Aren't you on a timer, (L/N)?" He shoots, and you hesitate. You wanted to respond, but couldn't come up with anything to say. He turned and crossed his arms over his chest and, God, the water running down his shoulders, arms, sides, thighs- it was <em>captivating</em>. He watches you closely, his eyes judging you quietly.<br/>"Wow," he finally says, seeming to understand the situation. "Holy shit. You're absolutely <em>enamoured</em> with me. And here I thought you were top dog." He laughs, shaking his head. He turns and shuts off his shower head, approaching you with a few quick strides. You back up quickly, the cold wall against your back making you all too aware of the change of roles. He presses his hands against the wall, on either side of your head, staring down at you.<br/>"Don't you know how easy it would be to get you back for what you did the other day, (L/N)?" He questions lowly, and your brain screams to attack and get away, but the attraction to Tucker has you frozen in place. You just stare, eyes wide, face hot, struggling to come to terms with just how close your <em>very naked bodies were</em>. You hold your breath, feeling as though you would start hyperventilating if you kept breathing. He tilts his head slightly, and you press your head against the wall. <br/>Finally, after a long few, fear-filled moments, he drops his hands to your shoulders. You flinch, your body tensing and prepping to launch into your fight or flight response, but then theres a hand on the back of your neck and a hand in your hair and a mouth on yours and your eyes are widening again and then closing and- <em>what the hell are you doing kissing back?</em><br/>He pulls his lips away from yours, resting his forehead against yours gently and he presses his body ever-so-slightly closer to yours.<br/>"Still on that schedule of yours? Or do you have a bit of time left to spend on me?" He questions softly, pausing before adding a quiet, "bow chicka bow wow," with a tiny grin. And for the first time in a long while, you finally know what to say.<br/>"I think I have some time..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the first part to a 2-part oneshot. The reason I separated into 2 parts is because the second part is smut and I know some people don't want to read that stuff. The smut is also separated into male-oriented and female-oriented pronouns/nouns/descriptive words. If youd like the female part, go to the next page. If you'd like the male part, skip the next page. If you don't want either, stop here. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. time(tucker)(pt 2)(smut)(F)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gender: F<br/>Word count: 1942</p>
<p>Tucker smirked down at you, leaning to press his lips against yours again, softer this time. It's a desperate kiss, and his desperate hands pull you closer, pulling your body snugly against his own. You pull back, tilting your head away.<br/>"Tuck- Tucker, we gotta go somewhere else. These are public showers," you gasp softly, your body reacting on its own as Tucker ignores you in favour of peppering kisses all down your neck and shoulder. He pauses to suck gently on a spot on your neck, and you take a sharp breath, your hands coming up to his shoulders and pushing gently.<br/>"Can we at least go further back into the room, Tucker? Jesus, anyone could see us here-"<br/>"So?" Tucker looks up, a passionate fire lighting his eyes. "So what? Are you afraid?"<br/>"<em>Yes!</em>" You respond, praying that your eyes would convey the sincere worry you felt about being caught. He hesitates, then turns off the water and his hands go under your thighs. He picks you up easily, holding you close, and you wrap your arms around his neck, hiding your face. He takes you to one of the walled showers in the back of the room, setting you down and glancing out towards the door.<br/>"Is this better..?" He questions, and the gentle concern in his eyes warms your heart. You nod, and the fire comes back, burning brighter now that he knew he had you on board. He steps close, walking you back so that you were pressed firmly against the wall as he leaned and kissed you again, this time deepening the kiss with the additon of his tongue. You felt safer behind the walls, and eagerly returned the kiss, letting your hands wander across his shoulders, chest and abs. You thought briefly about how he'd react to his nipples being touched, but decided not to test it since he was the one in control. God knows what he would do if...<br/>You hesitate, then take the chance, swiping your thumb over his nipple gently. His body tenses up, but only briefly before he growls and takes your hands, pinning them above your head. You gasp softly, and he pulls away from the kiss, staring at you for a long while as you panted for breath. He grins at you briefly, then dips his head and suckles dark marks all along your neck and shoulders, making his way down and across your chest, sucking on the soft flesh before attacking your nipple. Your back arches towards him, and he uses his free hand to gently press you back against the wall, holding you there firmly while he worked. When he released you, he was panting softly, looking up at you deviously.<br/>"God- Christ, Tucker. What is that <em>look?</em>" You question, breathing heavily. He raises and eyebrow and pretends to think about it, but doesn't answer you anyway, and instead stands up again. He lets go of your hands with a warning look, and you're immediately tempted to go for his nipples again but at the same time, would things be better if you didn't? His hands go back under your thighs, and he lifts you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and holding you up against the wall with his hips pressed firmly against yours. You take the moment to remember that you're both still <em>very</em> naked, and now his <em>very</em> ready dick is <em>extremely</em> close to pushing into an <em>especially</em> sensitive part of you. Your face flushes a bright red, the heat spreading down your neck and shoulders.<br/>"What? Afraid of sex?" He teases gently, leaning to kiss your neck, suckling and teasing every bit of skin he can get his mouth on. You gasp and pant, struggling to form a coherent response. He presses his hips against yours, and you let out a moan. There's a moment where he pauses, shocked, before he smirks.<br/>"Did'ya like that, (L/N)?" He voices lowly, his lips close to your ear. You bite your lip, this time actively choosing not to answer. He hums softly, and releases one of his hands from beneath you, bringing it up to gently cup your breast, his thumb gently teasing the sensitive nub there. Your body shudders, and the brief distraction is the moment Tucker decides to grind his hips against yours again, eliciting another moan.<br/>He lets go of your breast, his hand traveling down your chest and stomach, resting as a teasingly light touch just above your nether region. His fingers rub gently over the slickened area, appearing pleased as he hums to himself in approval. Your hips shake at the gentle touch, amazed and distraught at how soft his touch was. You whine loudly, and he looks up at you, surprised.<br/>"Tucker, please, dammit..." You whine breathlessly, barely managing to keep your eyes open. You can see his lips turn in another smirk. God damn this man.<br/>"Please what, (L/N)?" He teases, his fingers brushing tantalizingly slow across your lower lips. He <em>knows</em>. He's just being a dick.<br/>"Please stop teasing me..," you manage, closing your eyes and tilting your head back. You're suddenly pulled back to gaze into his eyes, glinting softly in the light, as he slips a finger inside, a smile gracing his lips. He moves the single digit painfully slowly, and you push your hips against him, earning a quiet growl. He pushes you back up against the wall, holding you there firmly again; he had eased up while he was distracted with teasing you. You whine again, wiggling your hips as you pant and moan desperately, trying to appeal to him to make him keep going.<br/>He presses another finger inside of you, working the two together quickly. The drastic change pulls a gasp and a loud moan from your lips, and you tilt your head back blissfully. Moments later, he pulls his fingers out and returns his hand to beneath your thigh, holding you up carefully at just the right angle for the tip of his dick to press just slightly against your lower lips. He watches your expression go from blissful to pleading as you look down at him and attempt to shift, your attempt blocked by the strength in his arms holding you firmly in place.<br/>He's moving his hand carefully to take hold of his dick, stroking it slowly a few times, when he suddenly stops. You both freeze and stare at each other as the sound of the door opening rings throughout the room. You shoot Tucker a 'told you so' look, and he shoots you a grin, then turns his attention back to stroking his cock and then realigning it with your soaked entrance. You watch with wide eyes, your breathing picking up as the sound of water turning on meets your ears, and then you have to bite your lip to suppress a gasp as Tucker pushes into you. You moan out softly, and Tucker captures your lips with his own to help muffle your noise.<br/>You cant help the little moans and whimpers that escape as he eases into you, your breathing irregulating and becoming puffs of air that you barely manage to let out as he kisses you. Finally, he stops moving, and just holds you close. He pulls back from the kiss slowly, managing a soft little "shh," with a slight jerk of his head towards the sound of running water and Washington's humming. He smirks, and pulls out of you slowly, then pushes back in, setting up a slow rhythm to maintain while Wash occupies the same room.<br/>He somehow manages to maintain a steady pace for the entire time that Wash showers just a little ways away. You struggle to hold your noises back, with Tucker's hands groping your ass to excuse his current inability to pound you relentlessly. He presses soft little kisses to your lips and neck and breasts, sucking hickeys all over your upper body as he keeps his hips moving. When you hear the water shut off, you both stop. You have to hold your breath because otherwise Wash would be able to hear your panting. The door opens, and then shuts, and Tucker seizes the moment and slams into you with everything his he's got, pulling a loud cry from you, and complimenting your moan with his own.<br/>"Holy fuck, (L/N), don't you know how to be quiet~?" He teases, picking up his pace significantly now that there's no risk to be heard. Your volume raises significantly, your legs tightening around Tucker's waist as he fucks into you. You moan loudly, attempting to shift in response to his rhythm. Occupying his hands with your ass, he allows you to meet his hips with each thrusts, making the moment that much better for you both.<br/>Moments later, he pulls out of you suddenly and sets you down, spinning you around and holding you by the waist so you don't fall. He bends you over, guiding your hands to the wall in front of you so that he can re-enter and fuck you better and faster. As much as you prefer being able to see your partner during sex, you can't deny how much more efficient this position is. His hands slide up to cup your breasts, and he leans over as he rocks his hips into your ass, biting and sucking new hickeys into your back and shoulders. One of his hands slips down your stomach and rubs you gently as he fucks into you, pulling you closer to the edge that you weren't previously aware of being danger of tipping over. Your back arches slightly, and the new angle pulls a gasped moan from your lips, louder than the rest. He slams into you harder, pushing you just over your limit with a strangled cry as your body tenses. He keeps pushing until he pulls out moments later, his cum coating your ass and lower back. You pant softly, your knees going weak and otherwise falling if not for Tucker's arms around you.<br/>He pulls you to an upright position, gently holding your waist to offer himself as a means of maintaining balance. He walks with you back to your shower head, where the abandoned bar of soap from your earlier attempt to shower waited. He turned on the water, warming up until you managed to barely nod that it was good enough, and he even helped clean you up. He did all of this without a word, waiting for you to say something first. You didn't say anything on the matter until you were dressed and drying your hair, the soreness in your body begging you to just go to sleep.<br/>Sleep... Fuck!<br/>"Tucker, what time is it?" You ask him quickly, looking around for your scroll.<br/>He pulls his out of the pocket of his sweatpants.<br/>"Way past your hour for reading, that's for sure," he smirks. <br/>"That's- fuck! I have to make Caboose food!" You hesitate in rushing out the door, looking back at Tucker, who stood with his hands in his pockets, though not bothered enough to put on a shirt. <br/>"Thank you, Tucker. I enjoyed it. I'll be sure to make more time for you in my schedule." You give him a wink, and watch his smile grow wide(because in the back of Tucker's mind, a little voice screamed at our boy that he was fucking everything up somehow). Then you leave the showers, grabbing your helmet and sticking it on your head and rushing to the kitchen, where...<br/>Wash was cooking for Caboose?<br/>Oh, fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. time(tucker)(pt 2)(smut)(M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gender: M<br/>Word count: 1990</p>
<p>Tucker smirked down at you, leaning to press his lips against yours again, softer this time. It's a desperate kiss, and his desperate hands pull you closer, pulling your body snugly against his own. You pull back, tilting your head away.<br/>"Tuck- Tucker, we gotta go somewhere else. These are public showers," you gasp softly, your body reacting on its own as Tucker ignores you in favour of peppering kisses all down your neck and shoulder. He pauses to suck gently on a spot on your neck, and you take a sharp breath, your hands coming up to his shoulders and pushing gently.<br/>"Can we at least go further back into the room, Tucker? Jesus, anyone could see us here-"<br/>"So?" Tucker looks up, a passionate fire lighting his eyes. "So what? Are you afraid?"<br/>"<em>Yes!</em>" You respond, praying that your eyes would convey the sincere worry you felt about being caught. He hesitates, then turns off the water and his hands go under your thighs. He picks you up easily, holding you close, and you wrap your arms around his neck, hiding your face. He takes you to one of the walled showers in the back of the room, setting you down and glancing out towards the door.<br/>"Is this better..?" He questions, and the gentle concern in his eyes warms your heart. You nod, and the fire comes back, burning brighter now that he knew he had you on board. He steps close, walking you back so that you were pressed firmly against the wall as he leaned and kissed you again, this time deepening the kiss with the additon of his tongue. You felt safer behind the walls, and eagerly returned the kiss, letting your hands wander across his shoulders, chest and abs. You thought briefly about how he'd react to his nipples being touched, but decided not to test it since he was the one in control. God knows what he would do if...<br/>You hesitate, then take the chance, swiping your thumb over his nipple gently. His body tenses up, but only briefly before he growls and takes your hands, pinning them above your head. You gasp softly, and he pulls away from the kiss, staring at you for a long while as you panted for breath. He grins at you briefly, then dips his head and suckles dark marks all along your neck and shoulders, making his way down and across your chest, sucking on the flesh before attacking your nipple. Your back arches towards him, and he uses his free hand to gently press you back against the wall, holding you there firmly while he worked. When he released you, he was panting softly, looking up at you deviously.<br/>"God- Christ, Tucker. What is that <em>look?</em>" You question, breathing heavily. He raises and eyebrow and pretends to think about it, but doesn't answer you anyway, and instead stands up again. He lets go of your hands with a warning look, and you're immediately tempted to go for his nipples again but at the same time, would things be better if you didn't? His hands go back under your thighs, and he lifts you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and holding you up against the wall with his hips pressed firmly against yours. You take the moment to remember that you're both still <em>very</em> naked, and now his <em>very</em> ready dick is <em>extremely</em> close to rubbing against an <em>especially</em> sensitive part of you. Your face flushes a bright red, the heat spreading down your neck and shoulders.<br/>"What? Afraid of sex?" He teases gently, leaning to kiss your neck, suckling and teasing every bit of skin he can get his mouth on. You gasp and pant, struggling to form a coherent response. He presses his hips against yours, and you let out a moan. Theres a moment where he pauses, shocked, before he smirks.<br/>"Did'ya like that, (L/N)?" He voices lowly, his lips close to your ear. You bite your lip, this time actively choosing not to answer. He hums softly, and releases one of his hands from beneath you, bringing it up so his thumb can gently tease the sensitive nub there. Your body shudders, and the brief distraction is the moment Tucker decides to grind his hips against yours again, eliciting another moan.<br/>He lets go, his hand traveling down your chest and stomach, resting as a teasingly light touch just above your nether region. His fingers gently wrap around your dick, appearing pleased as he hums to himself in approval. Your hips shake at the gentle touch, amazed and distraught at how soft he was being. You whine loudly, and he looks up at you, surprised.<br/>"Tucker, please, dammit..." You whine breathlessly, barely managing to keep your eyes open. You can see his lips turn in another smirk. God damn this man.<br/>"Please what, (L/N)?" He teases, his fingers brushing tantalizingly slow along your cock. He <em>knows</em>. He's just being a dick.<br/>"Please stop teasing me..," you manage, closing your eyes and tilting your head back. You're suddenly pulled back to gaze into his eyes, glinting softly in the light, as he lets go over your dick, bringing his hand to hid mouth to gently coat his fingers in saliva, and then moves his hand back down, cupping your ass gently before he slips a finger inside, a smile gracing his lips the whole time. He moves the single digit painfully slowly, and you push your hips against him, earning a quiet growl. He pushes you back up against the wall, holding you there firmly again; he had eased up while he was distracted with teasing you. You whine again, wiggling your hips as you pant and moan desperately, trying to appeal to him to make him keep going.<br/>He presses another finger inside of you, working the two together quickly. The drastic change pulls a gasp and a loud moan from your lips, and you tilt your head back blissfully. Moments later, he pulls his fingers out and returns his hand to beneath your thigh, holding you up carefully at just the right angle for the tip of his dick to press just slightly against your asshole. He watches your expression go from blissful to pleading as you look down at him and attempt to shift, your attempt blocked by the strength in his arms holding you firmly in place.<br/>He's moving his hand carefully away from your thighs to put a bit of saliva on his hand and then take hold of his dick, stroking it slowly a few times, when he suddenly stops. You both freeze and stare at each other as the sound of the door opening rings throughout the room. You shoot Tucker a 'told you so' look, and he shoots you a grin, then turns his attention back to stroking his cock and then realigning it with your entrance. You watch with wide eyes, your breathing picking up as the sound of water turning on meets your ears, and then you have to bite your lip to suppress a gasp as Tucker pushes into you. You moan out softly, your eyes closing tightly in a wince, and Tucker captures your lips with his own to help muffle your noise.<br/>You cant help the little moans and whimpers that escape as he eases into you, your breathing irregulating and becoming puffs of air that you barely manage to let out as he kisses you. Finally, he stops moving, and just holds you close. He pulls back from the kiss slowly, managing a soft little "shh," with a slight jerk of his head towards the sound of running water and Washington's humming. He smirks, and pulls out of you slowly, then pushes back in, setting up a slow rhythm to maintain while Wash occupies the same room.<br/>He somehow manages to maintain a steady pace for the entire time that Wash showers just a little ways away. You struggle to hold your noises back, with Tucker's hands groping your ass to excuse his current inability to pound you relentlessly. He presses soft little kisses to your lips and neck and chest, sucking hickeys all over your upper body as he keeps his hips moving. When you hear the water shut off, you both stop. You have to hold your breath because otherwise Wash would be able to hear your panting. The door opens, and then shuts, and Tucker seizes the moment and slams into you with everything his he's got, pulling a loud cry from you, and complimenting your moan with his own.<br/>"Holy fuck, (L/N), don't you know how to be quiet~?" He teases, picking up his pace significantly now that there's no risk to be heard. Your volume raises significantly, your legs tightening around Tucker's waist as he fucks into you. You moan loudly, attempting to shift in response to his rhythm. Occupying his hands with your ass, he allows you to meet his hips with each thrusts, making the moment that much better for you both.<br/>Moments later, he pulls out of you suddenly and sets you down, spinning you around and holding you by the waist so you don't fall. He bends you over, guiding your hands to the wall in front of you so that he can re-enter and fuck you better and faster. As much as you prefer being able to see your partner during sex, you can't deny how much more efficient this position is. His hands slide up to wrap around your chest, and he leans over as he rocks his hips into your ass, biting and sucking new hickeys into your back and shoulders. One of his hands slips down your stomach and rubs your dick gently as he fucks into you, pulling you closer to the edge that you weren't previously aware of being danger of tipping over. Your back arches slightly, and the new angle pulls a gasped moan from your lips, louder than the rest. He slams into you harder, pushing you just over your limit with a strangled cry as your body tenses harshly. He keeps pushing until he pulls out moments later, his cum coating your ass and lower back. You pant softly, your knees going weak and otherwise falling if not for Tucker's arms around you.<br/>He pulls you to an upright position, gently holding your waist to offer himself as a means of maintaining balance. He walks with you back to your shower head, where the abandoned bar of soap from your earlier attempt to shower waited. He turned on the water, warming it up until you managed to barely nod that it was good enough, and he even helped clean you up. He did all of this without a word, waiting for you to say something first. You didn't say anything on the matter until you were dressed and drying your hair, the soreness in your body begging you to just go to sleep.<br/>Sleep... Fuck!<br/>"Tucker, what time is it?" You ask him quickly, looking around for your scroll.<br/>He pulls his out of the pocket of his sweatpants.<br/>"Way past your hour for reading, that's for sure," he smirks. <br/>"That's- fuck! I have to make Caboose food!" You hesitate in rushing out the door, looking back at Tucker, who stood with his hands in his pockets, though not bothered enough to put on a shirt. <br/>"Thank you, Tucker. I enjoyed it. I'll be sure to make more time for you in my schedule." You give him a wink, and watch his smile grow wide(because in the back of Tucker's mind, a little voice screamed at our boy that he was fucking everything up somehow). Then you leave the showers, grabbing your helmet and sticking it on your head and rushing to the kitchen, where...<br/>Wash was cooking for Caboose?<br/>Oh, fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. infuriating(felix)(smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix. Isaac motherfuckin' Gates. The man was the most <em>infuriating</em> on the planet Chorus. You <em>hated</em> him with every fiber of your being. But there was a hint of respect, you supposed. He was good at his job. He kept the New Republic on its feet, and that was probably the best thing you or Kimball could ask for. But his attitude was the most insufferable thing, and he <em>never</em> stopped showing it off.<br/>
Every second spent with him was just... Talking. Non-stop. And always about himself, too. He never shut up. You were amazed that he was so loose-lipped, but also somehow seemed so... Secretive, at the same time. You knew he was hiding something, but couldn't ever get him alone to ask him because that's the kind of person he was. Always around someone. <em>Infuriating</em>.<br/>
You supposed that if you couldn't get the man alone just by trying to converse with him, you'd have to come up with a plan to trick him into being alone with you. You were <em>determined</em> to figure him out, but you didn't want to ruin the New Republic in the process. You told him that there was an impromptu meeting with Kimball in the war room. He seemed confused, but went along with it.<br/>
When you <em>finally</em> had him alone, with the doors locked and just the two of you within the room, you turned to him and crossed your arms, narrowing your eyes at Felix.<br/>
"Pardon the curiosity, Lieutenant General (L/N), sir, but... I thought this was a meeting with General Kimball? I don't see anybody but us." He gestures to the emptiness of the room.<br/>
"Correct," you respond. "There's no meeting. I'm not an idiot, <em>Felix</em>. What are you hiding?" You purse your lips, watching his body language change, conveying shock then discomfort, and then slipping back into ease.<br/>
"I don't know what you're talking about, Lieutenant (L/N)." The lie slips so easily past, you almost agree. "I've done nothing but help you and your army. I've been doing everything I can to ensure the success of our military advancements. I've done <em>everything</em> in my power to help and protect <em>your people</em>... And you <em>doubt</em> me?" You hadn't noticed that he was walking towards you until your helmets tinked together gently. You bite your lip softly. After a moment, you take a breath, but he interrupts.<br/>
"Pardon me, Lieutenant General (L/N), but I think that coming up with such baseless accusations is room enough to get someone in a bit of trouble, hm?" You can <em>hear</em> how smug he is under his helmet. "Oh, but don't worry, sir, I have a little something in mind that, if you so choose, will keep my lips tightly sealed and no one will ever know about this meeting." You shift your body slightly, standing taller than him by a few inches, but letting your non-verbal cues signal interest in letting him continue.<br/>
"We're both men here, yeah?" He starts, stepping up real close. You lean your head back, your eyebrows furrowing slightly as your brain already begins to make presumptions about his train of thought. "And we both know that we men have our... <em>Needs</em>. Right?" You barely nod, and the grin in Felix's voice makes you grind your teeth.<br/>
"So, surely, for the sake of ensuring that I keep my mouth shut, you should agree to let us.... <em>Handle</em> each others' desires~?" He presses up against your body, your armour clinking together as chestplates and helmets collide. "I can't imagine why you would say no. I mean, I am pretty great, after all, and-"<br/>
"And I think that you really should just stop talking, and busy that mouth of yours with something else," you interrupt, bringing your hands up to your helmet to take it off. He follows your lead, and the look on his face makes your blood <em>boil</em> in a rage you've never experienced before. With a rush, your hands come up, curling inside of his chestplate and grabbing his arm, flipping the position so that you had his back pinned up against the wall you previously leaned against.<br/>
"You are the most insufferable man on this planet," you growl quietly, your eyes narrowed and burning. You watch as the confidence leaves his expression, and then realise that in your anger you had managed to lift him off his feet against the wall. Was he... <em>Surprised</em> with your strength? You let him down gently, but he remains silent, staring at you with an expression you couldn't read. Finally, he brings his hands up, and you flinch away slightly, reluctant to be touched when all you've known since the war began was pain. With quick hands, he cups your face gently, preventing you from moving away. You remain tense in his hold, waiting for something bad to happen, whether he squished your face annoyingly, or attempted to regain control over the situation, or something else that would result in pain or anger or irritation. But he doesn't do anything like that, and instead stands straighter, and moves one hand to the back of your neck to pull you closer and press your lips together.<br/>
His lips are dry, and it's an uncomfortable kiss at first, and you wonder if it's so awkward because you keep overthinking everything. With a reluctant huff, you try to relax into the kiss, finding the confidence to take over, your hands tapping across his armour slowly to find the locks and latches, undoing them as you find them. He backs off after a moment, licking his lips and nibbling the bottom one gently as he twists to help you unlatch the hooks you missed. Piece by piece, his armour comes off, clattering to the floor and leaving Felix in just his jump suit. Your fingers hesitate at the zipper on his back, and instead of completely stripping the male, you set to work on removing your own armour. It ultimately makes things more fair to you both.<br/>
As you twist to find all the latches on your upper pieces of armour, Felix kneels to help with the lower ones, starting with the codpiece and then moving to disconnect the protective layers on your thighs and shins. It makes everything that much faster, and shortly after the both of you are just standing and staring at each other in your jump suits, knowing in the backs of your minds that nothing but the black, padded fabric stood between the two of you and skin-on-skin contact. You lean and wrap your arms around Felix, pressing your lips to his again with a small sigh, pressing him up against the wall much gentler, now, placing your thigh between his legs invitingly. It takes a moment for him to get over himself, but he eventually gives a huff of submission and grinds down against your thigh with a quiet groan.<br/>
You smile against his lips, moving your mouth away from his to kiss down his neck. You feel him tilt his head away, and hum quietly as you bite and suck in various spots so that the whole planet would be able to see what the two of you did today.<br/>
"H-holy hell, (L/N)," he whispers softly. You feel his hips move against your thigh again, and press a little closer so to him that he can get more friction, your hands traveling to the back of his suit and tugging the zipper down slowly, following the suit with your mouth as it exposed his shoulders and chest, and then dropped off of his upper body, clinging tightly around his waist. He pulls his arms out of the suit, quick to wrap them around you again and fumble with your own zipper, reluctant to be the only one exposed for too long.<br/>
Once the two of you are mostly naked in each other's arms, you press your lips to his again, your hands wiggling under his suit and working to grope at his ass, feeling Felix writhe under your touch. Being able to make Felix squirm like this was a blessing you didn't know you needed, and you were especially glad that he was quiet for once. You push his suit down past his hips finally, feeling him gasp against your lips and shift his feet to kick the suit off of himself. His dick presses firmly against your thigh as he grinds down against you again, and you pull away for air with a smirk.<br/>
"Desperate, are we, <em>Felix</em>~?" You tease quietly, rubbing your thigh against him and listening to him groan quietly. His face has flushed red as he pants softly, and you can't deny your own arousal at seeing your success with Felix.<br/>
"It's a wonder, really," you whisper into his ear softly, "that you don't have <em>nearly</em> as much to say when you're not in control...~" you kiss his cheek, and then follow down his jaw, nibbling along his neck and shoulders for some time as you feel him grind desperately against your thigh, his arms wrapped tightly around you. You feel every little movement that his body makes, the soft jolts and jitters that he gets when his dick slides against your thigh just right, and the quick but gentle rise and fall of his chest; the feeling of his fingers curling against your back, knuckles pressed hard into your flesh as he gets off on you. It sends shivers down your spine.
The movement of his hips becomes less rhythmic, and you feel his breathing pick up, so you quickly put a stop to his movements, lowering your leg and pressing Felix's hips back with your thumb to prevent him from moving any more. He whines briefly, but appears to cut himself off and look up at you, a sense of anger(or maybe just frustration) flashing through his eyes. You give him a smile.<br/>
"It wouldn't be fair if you're the only one to benefit from this <em>deal</em> that you've made with me, Felix," you whisper softly, leaning just so that your lips were barely touching. You move one of your hands off of his hip and use it to push your own suit down the rest of the way, kicking it off in a similar fashion to Felix. You close your eyes in relief at the feeling of being released from what was essentially a second layer of skin to you and many other soldiers. After a few seconds of getting used to the feeling of having air on your skin for a change, you open your eyes and look down at Felix, who has significantly relaxed, managing to even out his breathing and settle the flush in his cheeks to a soft pink.<br/>
"Being the local womanizer that you are, you wouldn't happen to have lube, and maybe a condom, though I know that's a stretch, would you?" You question Felix, tilting your head slightly. "Chorus isn't exactly regularly supplied with that stuff, but you aren't native to Chorus." Felix hesitates, then nods.<br/>
"Yeah, but fuck letting you go through my pockets. Let me go, I'll get you the lube. No condoms, your planet has like, no sex life you know?" You deadpan.<br/>
"We're in the middle of a war. Sex isn't our <em>priority</em>, Felix." He looks at you.<br/>
"I don't think you'll have that same thought when we're done here," he replies smugly. You roll your eyes, watching Felix closely as he digs around in his pile of armour pieces, finally coming up with a travel-sized bottle of lube. You look at it, tilting you head as you contemplated how much of it you'd need, before holding your hand out for him to pass the bottle over. He does so, reluctantly, and then makes his way over to the big table in the middle of the room. He glances at you over his shoulder, and then leans over the edge of the table, wiggling his hips with a ridiculous grin.<br/>
You roll your eyes, stepping over the piles and pieces of armour to stand behind Felix. Leaning over him slightly to mouth a line of bruises down his back, you pop the cap of the lube and apply a generous amount to your fingers. You try to reserve some for Felix since you know he'll have more sex, but you also don't want to hurt him to the point of him losing all feelings of pleasure, either. With your fingers slickened as well as they can be with the limit on lubricant, you carefully move your hand to his ass, pressing the back of your hand to his cheek to avoiding shocking him with your fingers.<br/>
From there, you gently press your fingers to his hole, rubbing lightly to try and slicken the area and make it easier for him. You bring your free hand to his front and attempt to distract him, stroking his dick a few times and waiting until he starts moaning and jerking his hips slightly before you push the first finger in. He immediately stops moving, and his back arches the tiniest bit, his mouth opening in a small 'o' shape as he breathes deeply. Even if he's done this before, it's still an adjustment to make for each time.<br/>
You move your finger within him, your other hand still going smoothly along his cock. When he starts to ease into it and relax again, you push a second finger in, and the process restarts. You try to get him as well prepped and as comfortable as possible, pressing your shaft against his ass to remind him that in the end it'd be worth it (you didn't want him to ruin it by complaining). When he finally seems ready enough, you slow your fingers and pull them out of his hole, watching Felix's expression carefully. He's hardly even paying attention anymore, though, with his eyes closed and mouth open, panting hot breaths as he waits with anticipation.<br/>
You pop the cap on the lube again, applying just enough lube to lather a nice coating all over your dick, and then you line yourself up with Felix's hole and give a little push, just kind of testing the waters. You watch him as he winces slightly, trying to calm him with the pleasure you provide with the hand that still strokes his shaft. When he's calm again, you push your hips against him, groaning quietly as the head of your cock gets squeezed inside of him. He gasps lightly, and then starts shifting in discomfort, appearing to still be trying to adjust.<br/>
You push slightly further into him, just as an experiment, and he lets out a yelp and quickly moves away, abandoning your dick. Accepting defeat, you wait and let him try to handle the pain without his ass being occupied by a penis, and a few moments later, he's leaning over the table again, taking deeper breaths and trying to relax a little better.<br/>
You repeat the process. This time, he has an easier time accepting your dick into his body. This time, he only whines a little bit as you push into him. This time, you're able to bottom out, stilling your hips and leaning over again to lightly nip at his shoulders, whispering soft praises to him. You pause for a moment.<br/>
"Felix?" You question lightly.<br/>
"Mmhn?" He hums back.<br/>
"Have you ever done this before?"<br/>
"Uhh... I don't think I've ever bottomed- well. I have, but... It was a long time ago." You nod slowly. It made a lot more sense, then.<br/>
"Why? Have you? You seem pretty calm about this whole thing." You hesitate.<br/>
"I... It's hard to explain," you respond, kissing along his spine softly. You give him a few more moments to let his body adjust to having a foreign visitor, but you know that even when adjusted it'll still hurt for a little while before he starts to feel pleasure again. Slowly, you shift your hips against his butt, watching his face contort slightly. You sigh and suck a hickey onto his shoulder, and start to move your hips, your hand going back to his dick and stroking lightly.<br/>
He shifts into your hand slightly, and you squeeze gently, earning a strangled moan since he's still mostly preoccupied by the feeling of having you inside him. You pull out part of the way, and then push back in, staying slow and soft as his muscles contract and relax around your dick. You can't help your own slightly pained moans- the amount of pressure around your cock was driving you crazy. If you were lucky, you'd both be sore after this. But one of you definitely would be.<br/>
Finally, you feel him push back to meet your thrust, and take that as an invite to pick up speed, doing so eagerly. You close your eyes and pant against Felix's back, your hand leaving his dick to hold onto both of his hips tightly. His back arches as he moans, his head tilted up and exposing neck that you gladly latched onto. You could feel his back move against your chest as he breathed, and it drove you to move faster, just to see how loud you could get him, how out-of-breath you could make him by the end of this. You feel a tight knot forming, and try to stave it off, but god the pressure of Felix's muscles constricting around your dick, and <em>fuck</em> the lewdness of his moans, and <em>good lord</em> the way his fists curled into the table whenever you hit into him <em>just</em> right.<br/>
It was all the little things that drove you crazy. The way he breathed your name as he begged for more, the way the dark purple hickeys stood out against his skin, the frizz in his hair from all the friction between the two of you. The way his hips shook and shifted with each push, and followed you eagerly with each pull, and the way his eyes rolled back as he panted that he was <em>close, so close, god, please don't stop, (L/N).</em><br/>
You couldn't stop. He drove you insane, infuriated you, never ever stopped. There was no such thing as an end, only an edge that you pushed him over, only the tight squeeze around your cock that resulted in a pained, half-screamed cry of Felix's name as he pulled you over with him.<br/>
And when he was relaxed, flat against the table, exhausted and struggling to regain the breath he'd lost, there was only the two of you. Naked and sweaty and drained. You pulled out of him slowly, watched as semen followed your dick, and quickly looked away. You watched as he attempted to stand up straight, and caught him half-heartedly when his knees locked and the ground rushed to meet him. You let him onto the floor gently, and let him relax as you picked the undersuits off the floor, and passed his over to him. You wondered idly why you were fucking in the first place, and your tired brain managed to remember, <em>for the deal</em> before shutting down again, and going into autopilot as you got dressed. Your dick throbbed painfully, and you watched Felix's nose scrunch and eyes close and he bent his legs to pull his undersuit on.<br/>
When he was covered, and your zipper was done up on your back, you helped Felix to his feet and assisted him with his zipper, and then passed him the pieces to his armour. You helped him latch everything into place, and also passed him his bottle of lube to put back where ever he had it. He nodded blearily, seeming confused.<br/>
"Are you okay, Felix?" You managed to slur.<br/>
"I... Yeah... I think I just need some water..." He looks at the door, then looks around the room for a moment. "Did you say this was the war room? Are we sure we aren't like... Holding up a <em>real</em> meeting?" He squints at you for a moment, then puts on his helmet.<br/>
"You know... As Lieutenant General, the only one I respond to is General Kimball so... To hell with 'em if there is."<br/>
"Yeah, you're right."<br/>
"Damn straight."<br/>
"...except, not."<br/>
Fucking <em>infuriating</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. natural(washington)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: HappyHappiny, ao3<br/>
Prompt: #11, "It's not a double date. We're just third and fourth wheeling."<br/>
Gender: F<br/>
Word count: 2817</p><p><em>Deep breaths,</em> you think to yourself. <em>Don't panic. Don't overreact. He only suggested something really fucking crazy. No big deal.</em> York stood in front of you, grinning brightly. He seemed proud of himself. You mull over his words in your head, debating them and wondering if his proposal could work.<br/>
"Well, (L/N)?" You snap out of your thoughts, looking at him. "What do you think? Me, Carolina, you, and Wash. We can go to the nearby bar, or to a nice restaurant." You hesitate.<br/>
"I- hm... I don't know. Wash and I aren't dating... So I don't know if it would really count as a double date. Maybe you should ask someone else-"<br/>
"Nonsense, (Y/N). You don't have to be dating. I mean, Carolina and I are together and maybe that's why you think you have to. But, I mean. Most people who go on dates aren't together at first. That comes later." He winks, and you look away.<br/>
"I don't want to be <em>with</em> Wash, York. We're just... Really close friends." You see his doubtful look and sigh. "Fine, I'll try to convince David. But I'm not going anywhere near Carolina."<br/>
"Deal!" He agrees eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>You sigh, shifting your weight mildly as you sat on Wash's bed, watching him play some FPS on his console. You're still coming to terms with the fact that you agreed to York's idea of a double date. You haven't even said anything to Wash yet, just asked to come over and hang out.<br/>
So here you were. You notice him glance towards you during a moment when he's given a break by a death screen. His eyes are curious, and a little concerned. It's cute.<br/>
"Are you okay, (Y/N)?" He asks, turning back to the screen as his character respawns. "You seem distracted. You know you can tell me anything. We've been best friends for years." <em>Best friends.</em> You sigh again.<br/>
"I'm okay. I'm just... Thinking," you respond lightly. You know what he'll ask next.<br/>
"Thinkin' about what?" There it is. You take a deep breath, calming your nerves. He's your best friend, for God's sake!<br/>
"York invited us to go with him to some restaurant or bar. He calls it a double date, but I don't... If you'd rather not refer to it as a date between us, that's cool. I don't mind." You manage, as calmly as you can. He pauses the game(which seems a little redundant) and turns to you. You want to mention that his game isn't actually paused since it's online, but he probably knows that, so you stay quiet. He stares at you for a long moment, and you wonder if this is how York felt when you stared at him after the original suggestion.<br/>
"Sure, I'll go. We don't have to consider it a date if that makes you uncomfortable. We can just be two friends hanging out with mutual friends who happen to be dating." He smiles at you reassuringly. "Besides, it'll be nice to see York and Carolina again. It's been a while. When is it?" You're staring open-mouthed at Wash with such surprise that you hardly register his words as a question. He begins to turn red, and you see him start to fidget as he starts to question himself, so you quickly snap out of your state of shock and place your hand on his shoulder to steady him.<br/>
"It's, uh... It's this Saturday, later in the evening. York wants it to be something really nice, so I don't think our usual jeans and a t-shirt will work. Do you want me to help you pick something out while I'm here?" You offer, trying to change the topic, even if it's only a slightly different path. He calms down as you answer him, and picks up his controller, exiting the match and shutting down the system. He gives a tiny nod.<br/>
"Maybe we can match?" He asks, smiling at you. There's a sense of shyness about him that you've never really seen before, and you wonder if he's just as nervous as you are.<br/>
"I don't know. Would that give York the wrong idea? I don't want him to think we're dating or anything... I mean, plus, what if you meet a girl? She'll think you're taken." You laugh softly and get off of Wash's bed. You make your way to his closet, perfectly comfortable with navigating Wash's home as if it were your own. Wash doesn't respond to you for a while, so you go about your business with finding nice tops to go with a good pair of pants for him.<br/>
The two of you spend the next few hours deciding on an outfit. It's such a long process, and you've still got to pick your own.<br/>
It's going to be a long week.</p><p> </p><p>When Saturday arrives, you shoot Wash a quick text.<br/>
<span class="u">Me:</span> hey, you ready for tonight? c:<br/>
<span class="u">Beffren:</span> yeah! Super excited to see York and Carolina again!<br/>
<span class="u">Me:</span> York was super happy when you agreed.<br/>
<span class="u">Me:</span> do you think Carolina will be her usual self? Or maybe York convinced her to loosen up?<br/>
<span class="u">Beffren:</span> idk. Hopefully she's nicer today. It'll really make the night suck if shes not :/<br/>
<span class="u">Beffren:</span> anyway, im gonna get ready. Is carolina picking us all up? Since york can't drive n all?<br/>
<span class="u">Me:</span> i think so. I'll have to check. Will get back to you.<br/>
<span class="u">Beffren:</span> got it!<br/>
You smile at your phone for a moment and then switch gears to text York about when to expect a ride, and who to expect it from. He gets back to you with a quick response, which you relay back to Washington as a screenshot. Wash responds with a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, there's a loud car horn, and you're making your way out the front door and down the stairs to Carolina's car, where she and the other two guys are already waiting. You wave to them all as you get into the vehicle, and Carolina takes off.<br/>
"You look good tonight, (Y/N)," York comments with a grin. He looks at Carolina and says, "doesn't she?" You see Carolina glance at you through the rearview mirror and give you an approving nod. You smile.<br/>
"Thanks. You guys look great, too," you return. "You too, David, but I already knew that." You see the tiniest hint of a grin pull at Wash's lips, and it makes you feel warm inside to know that you were the one who caused it. You reach and place your hand on his upper arm to comfort him silently, figuring he's probably nervous. He gives you a grateful look.<br/>
A few minutes later, Carolina parks the car outside a nice restaurant, and the four of you get out of the car, looking up at the building.<br/>
"Do we wanna get pictures?" York offers. "It's our first night out together since the end of school. Isn't that crazy?" You glance at Wash, who's staring up at the building in front of him. You nudge him gently with your shoulder. He looks at you, his eyes shining in the light from the restaurant. Your cheeks flush and you're suddenly glad for the darkness.<br/>
"I'm up for pictures," Wash says finally. You nod next to him, and all three of you look to Carolina, who sighs and agrees.<br/>
"We can do the four of us together and then just the couples," York says happily. He seems excited to be here. You glance at Wash, who won't meet your eyes.<br/>
"Um," you interrupt. "It's not a double date. We're just third and fourth wheeling." You gesture to yourself and Wash and watch the blond male's shoulders relax. York frowns and looks at you for a long moment.<br/>
"Even if you guys don't individually consider it a date, for the sake of simplicity can we just call it a double date?" He pleads. You glance at Wash, who gives a heavy sigh and nods.<br/>
Your heart kind of feels tight and it hurts a lot, but you don't say anything and instead change the subject.<br/>
"Um, pictures," you say quickly, pulling out your phone. "C'mon, guys, get close. You too, Carolina!" You smile brightly.</p><p> </p><p>The night goes by slow and easily. Carolina gradually loosens up and gets a little more fun as the four of you have more to drink. York starts telling stories and jokes as he remembers them from when you all went to school together. You see Carolina smiling fondly at York, and wonder where the two before you went so <em>right</em> with each other. Then you glance at Wash and see him involved in York's storytelling, and you feel yourself give a little sigh.<br/>
The night was almost over, and Wash was still unwilling to refer to this as a date... Your half-drunk mind was coming up with all sorts of reasons. Was it because he didn't like you like that? Probably. What if he was just nervous that you'd think he was weird if he wanted to consider this a date? Doubt it. You idly swirl the drink in your cup as you listen to York and Wash chatter. You feel Carolina's stare more than you see her staring, and after a moment, you pick up her voice breaking into the conversation.<br/>
"Hey, (Y/N)," she cuts in, "your lip stick's coming off a little bit. Here, come with me. I'll let you borrow mine. Excuse us, boys." She grabs your arm and leads you to the bathroom, shutting the door behind the two of you.<br/>
"(Y/N), are you alright? Do you need to go home?" She asks, concern lacing her voice and clouding her eyes. You sigh heavily.<br/>
"I dunno, Wash doesn't wanna refer to me as his date... I dunno if it's because he doesn't like me that way, or because he's got some secret girlfriend that I don't know about... It's just one night, but he gets all awkward whenever York calls us a couple... We're best friends, why does he care so much?" You stare at your feet, shifting your weight uncomfortably.<br/>
"Maybe he thinks you don't want to be referred to as a date. Maybe he's afraid that you'll think less of him if you get the idea that he likes you as more than a friend. You never know unless you talk to him. I'll arrange something and have you dropped off at his place. Make up some excuse or something. And then you two can talk it out without York to tease you both. How's that?" You adjust your dress slightly and nod a little.<br/>
"Okay... Is my lipstick really coming off or was that an excuse?" You look at yourself in the bathroom mirror.<br/>
"It was an excuse," she admits. "Don't worry, (Y/N), you look fine. Come on, come enjoy yourself. It's our first night together since the end of school. We all deserve to enjoy this night." You take a deep breath and nod.<br/>
"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night goes smoothly. You felt a lot better after your talk with Carolina, but the anxiety was really coming at you hard as Carolina drive Wash back home. You could see her glancing outside, and assumed it was part of her act. Finally, she speaks up.<br/>
"Hey, Wash, it's getting really late. We all stayed out way longer than we should've. York and I should be heading home as quickly as we can. Do you mind if we drop (Y/N) off at your place for the night?" She glances at him through the mirror. His eyes light up.<br/>
"Oh, sure! I don't mind at all! It's been a while since she spent the night." York and Carolina glance at each other, and you notice the exchanged expression of "uh.. Okay?" before Carolina turned her attention back to the road. She pulled up in front of Wash's place a few minutes later and pulled into a space for the sake of staying out of the way of whatever cars might come by.<br/>
"Alright, you two. Out you get," Carolina says. A bit quieter, she bids, "good luck, (Y/N)," and gives you a reassuring smile. York, on the other hand, leans his head out the window and loudly announces, "don't forget to use protection!" It's immediately followed by a loud whine as Carolina smacks his thigh and tells him to "get back in the car and stop being an idiot." You sigh and look at Wash, who stands beside you and smiles brightly.<br/>
"Come on, it'll be just like before! I'm pretty sure I've got some old pj's you can borrow so you don't have to wear your dress in bed," he says enthusiastically, pulling you towards his house. When you get inside, he continues to pull you around, chattering happily about how nice it is to have you over again since the last time you spent the night was when you were studying together for final exams.<br/>
You stop, and he stops too, looking at you with concern. You look at him for a moment and then lower your eyes. You felt tired and sad. And your heart hurt. But you had to say something before Wash could change the subjects again and again.<br/>
"Wash, why didn't you want to consider tonight a date?" You ask, blurting the question as confidently ad you could. He drops your hand and takes a step back, his body language reading extreme discomfort as he crosses his arms and avoids looking at you. He doesn't answer for a while.<br/>
"I didn't think you wanted it to be considered one. You were the one who said it didn't have to be considered a date... I figured you weren't comfortable with it. And since you weren't, neither was I..." You sigh quietly. Deep down you knew it was your fault... You should've just asked him on the date as any normal person would've...<br/>
"I... I was afraid that if I asked you to go on a date with me with Carolina and York that you wouldn't like me... We've been best friends for so long, I didn't want to ruin that... So I said what I thought would make you the most comfortable," you respond quietly.<br/>
"(Y/N)," Wash says softly, "I'm never going not to like you. You said it yourself, we've been best friends for years. Even if I did just so happen to not return any romantic feelings, I wouldn't hate you, and I certainly wouldn't leave you. Developing feelings for someone after being around them for so long is..." He cups your cheeks gently, and you realise he's been approaching you as he spoke. His hands gently tilt your head up, and you meet his eyes, which shine brightly under the lights in his house.<br/>
"It's only natural," he finishes gently, pressing his lips to yours softly. Your face heats up quickly, but your body reacts on its own. Your arms wrap around his shoulders and you feel his hands move to your waist, pulling you close against himself. Your eyes slip shut, and you melt into the kiss, wondering just how long you've each been waiting for this moment. Finally, he pulls away, and you follow his lips for a moment before pulling back and letting your eyes open slowly.<br/>
His face is a dark red, but he's smiling so brightly and his eyes are shining with such a contagious joy that you can't help but feel happy too. You hide your face against Wash's chest, feeling your eyes start to water despite how happy you are. He pets your hair gently, humming softly.<br/>
"I... It's... That's something that's been in my dreams for years, (Y/N)," he admits. "But I don't think any single one of my dreams could ever compare to that." You blush darkly, holding onto Wash tightly. After a long few moments that the two of you took to calm down, you give a short laugh.<br/>
"I guess this means I can't sleep in your bed with you like we used to," you mention. Whenever one of you spent the night at the other's house, even when you were younger, you always slept in the same bed. Now it has a bit of a different notion to it.<br/>
"I mean, we could..." Wash trails off. "Do you doubt my self-control? Or is it your own that you doubt? We can just snuggle. Like we used to." He seems reluctant to spend the night alone. You give in.<br/>
"On one condition," you hold up your finger to prevent him from getting over-excited again. He looks at you curiously. "I get more kisses?" He laughs and presses his lips to yours again.<br/>
You could <em>definitely</em> see yourself getting used to this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. forward(york)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #195, "Wha- where the hell did you come from?"<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Word count: 1590</p>
<p>"Yeah, and I mean, it's not like there's a real <em>reason</em> behind the leaderboard other than to make the rest of us feel bad about ourselves," you lament quietly to Wash, who nods along. "I mean, what are we being ranked for? What's the point in determining the best of the best? Better yet, what's the point in broadcasting the best to the whole world?"<br/>Wash hums, sipping the straw of his juice box as the two of you enter the locker room. A few moments later, the box is empty and in the trash and Washington is engaging in the conversation again.<br/>"I mean, I guess I get wanting to determine who the best fighter is out of us all," he answers, "but you're right. They really don't need to show us their results. Unless it's some kind of sick motivational thing." You shrug, heading to your locker. You pass by York and North on the way, with Wash by your side, and feel your whole body light up with a warmth that you've learned to ignore at this point. It always happened whenever you came within close proximity to the male. You turn back to Wash, changing the topic.<br/>"You're not gonna go easy on me, right?" You tease, nudging his shoulder with your own. He shakes his head quickly.<br/>"Come on, (S/N), you know me better than that. Once York and North finish their spar, I'll show you just what I can do." He puffs his chest out a little bit, and even though he's got his helmet on you know he's smiling. He can be childish sometimes, but that's why you got along with him better than the other freelancers. You catch York &amp; North leaving to the training floor, and Wash notices your stare and comments on it.<br/>"Who do you think will win?"<br/>"Huh?" You look at him.<br/>"York? Or North? Who do you think is gonna win?" You scoff.<br/>"York, duh. North's good, but York is number 2 on the leaderboard. Even though the ranking system is dumb, York's gotta be number 2 for a reason, right? He's... Something else, really." Wash looks at you, and you can feel the piercing stare of judgement, even through his visor.<br/>"You like him, don't you, (S/N)?" He accuses playfully. You stay quiet for a long time, feeling your face heat up. Thank God Wash couldn't see the red in your cheeks. There's an awkward silence for a long time. In the training room, you can hear F.I.L.S.S.'s voice calling the end of a match and the start of a new one. Finally, you nod a tiny bit.<br/>"I... I guess I do. I mean, I've never really thought about it before. We're all adults, so crushes kind of feel like a forgotten practice anymore. I mean... He's really cool, and he's funny, and he's an amazing fighter, and he's super attractive, and I like being around him... I mean, I <em>would</em> like being around him if I could stop feeling like I'm on fire every time I got near him so that I could actually ask to hang out..." You sigh softly, trying to calm down. Thinking about him has your heart rate skyrocketing, which is bad for the match you're about to take on. Your mind registers the door opening, but your lost in your own thoughts to do anything about it. "I just wish I had the guts to tell him. Tell him how awesome I think he is, how I look up to him, how I think he's the best in this damn project, regardless of what the board says. And I wish I had enough confidence to ask him to hang out with me more, the control over my emotions to get to know him better. I wish we could become friends. I just... Don't know what to say. Or how to start. Or even how to approach him."<br/>"So why don't you tell him all that?" A voice pipes up behind you. Your eyes widen, and you spin around.<br/>"Wha- where the hell did you come from? How long were you standing there?" You respond quickly, feeling your entire body set itself on fire again as York stands at his locker, looking over at you as he takes off his helmet.<br/>"I dunno, I just walked in. But seriously. You sound like you've got a lot on your mind. Most of us here in the Project prefer that people be straight forward with us. If you've got it all figured out, which is <em>sounds</em> like you do, then just come forward. Go right up to him and say, 'hey, I like you a lot. We should hang out some time.' Or 'hey, I think you're really cool. I look up to you. Do you wanna hang out?' Just... Put it out there. If you get rejected, so what? We're all humans here, (S/N). And at that, we're all adults. Shoot your shot. I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides, you never know what may be going on inside their head, too." He gives you a smile, and your heart melts as you nod slightly. Advice about shooting your shot, coming from the person you're trying to shoot your shot with? Sounds like some sort of movie scene bullshit.<br/>"Good luck on your match, you two," York bids, "I'll be up spectating. Hey, Wash?"<br/>"Yeah, York?" Wash responds, sounding surprised.<br/>"Don't go easy on (S/N). They can handle whatever it is you've got. Same to you, (S/N). I wanna see a good, real fight. You guys got this." He winks at you both, then leaves the locker room.<br/>You look at Washington, then sigh.<br/>"You heard the man, Wash. Let's get out there." You pull him off the bench he had seated himself on, and he bumps your shoulder with his own.<br/>"I'm pretty sure I just watched a movie that I didn't pay for," he teases.<br/>"Shh- oh, you're in for it now, Wash," you shove him playfully as you walk onto the floor.</p>
<p>After the match, you make your way off the floor, poking fun at Wash as he walked beside you. The total ended up being a tie, but you both knew that one more round would've given you the win. Wash was getting tired, and the juice box he had chugged had been bothering him during the spar. Although, you hadn't exactly been at your best, either. York's words kept ringing through your head. Shoot your shot, huh?<br/>"Listen, Wash, I have something I need to do. I'll catch up with you in the mess hall. Don't eat everything," you smile. He shrugs, but you know he's returning your grin.<br/>"No promises. Hurry back, and...," he hesitates for a moment. "Good luck, (S/N). You'll be fine. I've got your back." You pause, and then nod, and leave the locker room in a rush.<br/>You make your way through the halls of the Mother of Invention, excusing yourself past crew and staff and greeting other Agents as you go by them. You had one specific Agent in mind, though, and with your burst of confidence from winning the match, you had to take your chance as soon as possible. Once you made it to his bedroom door, you stood outside it, panting softly and trying to regain your breath before you knocked. A tiny voice whispered about the what ifs, but you ignored it. If he wasn't here, you'd just wait until he got back. You take one final deep breath, and then knock on his door.<br/>When a few moments pass and nothing happens, you shift your weight and start to panic, feeling your face flush red as you start to second guess yourself. You internally rehearse the lines that York suggested to you, debating which one you wanted to use, and were so involved with the decision that you didn't notice the door opening in front of you until York spoke up.<br/>"Hey, what's up, (S/N)? Really good job on the floor today," he greets. Your brain stops functioning, and you realise you haven't picked a phrase, so you just... Speak.<br/>"Hey, uh, York. I um. I think you're really cool, and I look up to you and- uh, do you wanna hang out?" You manage you stumble your way through the question, and York looks at you with an unreadable expression. You shift uncomfortably under his gaze, trying to fill the silence with a quiet, "maybe?" He stares at you for a long time, then shrugs and stands to the side.<br/>"Sure, come on in. Whatcha wanna do?" You look up in surprise and he smiles at you. "What? Weren't expecting that? What do you take me for?" He grabs your hand and pulls you into his room, shutting the door behind you. You fumble for words, but can't seem to come up with anything.<br/>"I- uh- a cool- person?" You manage with confusion.<br/>"I... Didn't think you'd want to be around anybody but those at the top of the leaderboard," you admit. He shrugs.<br/>"I'm a friendly guy, I don't mind opening up the circle a little bit," he says. "Now, what would you like to do, (S/N)?" He gestures to the different things he had to occupy himself in his room, and then glances at the bed as a more playful suggestion. Your face heats up again.<br/>This man will be the death of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. guarded(north dakota)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: N/A<br/>Prompt: #124, "You are not going without me."<br/>Gender: M/F<br/>Word count: 493</p>
<p>You stared at yourself in the mirror for a long few moments, the smiled proudly. Briefly, you run your fingers through your hair as you run a mental checklist. You were almost ready to head out. Just one more thing... You take a deep breath, and step out of the bedroom you shared with your long-term boyfriend. He was sat on the couch, reading a book. When he heard you come out, he looked up, and grinned a little.<br/>"Hey, how come you're all dressed up?" He tilts his head slightly. The gesture is cute, but it's just something to distract you. It nearly works.<br/>"Your sister and Connie invited me out tonight. We're meeting up with David and York and going to a bar that opened up recently. I would've invited you, the others said it was okay to as long as they knew, but you don't drink, so..." You shrug, trying to ignore the difficulty you're having trying not to break under the pressure of his gaze. He sets his book down after a long few moments.<br/>"I'm coming with you," he decides. "Do you have a few minutes that you can spare to wait for me?" Your whole body tenses.<br/>"North, no. I'm not going to make you do this. I can assure you, I'll be fine. I-"<br/>"No, (Y/N). You are not going without me." His tone is hard to argue with. You know he's just trying to protect you. But he knows you hate it when his work habits start showing at home.<br/>"North, I can handle myself. I'm an adult," you argue.<br/>"Yeah? You're going out to get drunk, right? Who's your designated driver? And what will you do when you're drunk and some rando starts hitting on you? (Y/N), we both know how you get when you're intoxicated. I'm coming with." You frown, and stand your ground.<br/>"Connie said she'd be the designated Driver. Or York would call Carolina. We've got it all figured out. North, please." He holds up his hand. You pout childishly. Why couldn't he let you win for once?<br/>"No. You better be here when I come out of the room." You huff and flop onto the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To prove his point several hours later, North has his arm wrapped around you, holding you steady(and also preventing you from making a fool of yourself) and giving warning glares to people who seem interested. None of the others are anywhere in sight. You lean against him heavily, and he avoids looking at you because the alcohol on your breath is <em>so</em> strong.<br/>"I love you, North," you slur quietly, brushing your nose against his neck. He takes a deep breath, and you feel his chest rise against your back.<br/>"You're drunk. But I love you, too, (Y/N). Let's get you home. I'll text South."<br/>He helps you to the car, and you pass out in the passenger seat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. deserving(maine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requester: TheTofuEatingCat, ao3<br/>
Prompt: #138, "You deserve every bit of love I have to give, don't you see?"<br/>
Gender: F/M<br/>
Word count: 901</p><p>He was having a rough time. He was struggling to come to terms with his newfound inability to speak, and everyone could see it. He would never admit it if anyone asked, but you didn't need to. You just knew.<br/>
You could see it in the way he walked after he was cleared to leave the medical bay. He kept his eyes down, moved more quickly so as to not draw attention to himself where he used to stand tall and welcome conversation, even if he didn't ever actually speak much anyway. Everyone knew that there was a difference between choosing not to speak, and having the right stripped from you. Within moments, that line had been crossed, and nobody was happy.<br/>
You tried to be there for him. These days, he didn't like to be around people. He closed off, stopped hanging around Wyoming, stopped listening to York and Wash's bickering. You found him in his room more often than not, staring at a blank page on his desk.<br/>
This is where you found him now, the door sliding open to reveal the large male, hunched over his desk with a pen poised for writing, but not actually moving. Just staring intensely. Like he <em>wanted</em> to write, but the words were stripped from his mind along with his voice that day.<br/>
"Maine?" You spoke softly, so as to not surprise him, despite the fact that the door would have given away your arrival anyway. He slowly places the pen down and looks over. You give him a smile and wave. He turns away.<br/>
You sigh, stepping through the door and letting it slide shut behind yourself. You make your way over, placing yourself down on his lap, facing the desk so you can read what he writes, if anything. He makes no move to push you off, so you lean back against him and kiss his cheek softly.<br/>
"How was your day?" You ask quietly. Instead of picking up the pencil, he just shrugs, broad shoulders pushing gently against your back. You frown a little.<br/>
"Have you eaten today? I didn't see you much today..." He nods a little, still staring at the page in front of you. You nudge him gently, and he barely turns to look at you. You press a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, feeling him breathe a gentle sigh.<br/>
"Write me something," you request lightly, leaning back a bit. For a moment, he doesn't move. Slowly, his hand finds the pen and shifts to the top of the paper, paused again. Poised, yet unmoving. As if he's waiting for the signal. For someone to give him the command.<br/>
Softly, you encourage him. "Go on. Write your truth."<br/>
Pen touches to paper, and stops again. You watch the words form, accompanied by the scratch of contact. <em>I am afraid</em>. He places the pen down again, and avoids your eyes.<br/>
"Oh, honey," you breathe softly, bringing your hands to cup his face and pulling him to meet your gaze. "Darling, Maine, there's no need for fear. Everything is alright."<br/>
You feel his arm shift as he moves to write again, and turn to watch, allowing him to look away so he can focus on the paper. <em>What if they hate me?</em><br/>
"They won't. They don't. Everyone is worried about you, Maine. We want you back on the floor with us. Back in the field with us. We want you back. <em>I</em> want you back. I miss you." You look at him, and he finally turn to you fully. You kiss him square on the mouth, and feel him respond slowly, as if there's some delay between his mind and his body. But you don't care. You hold him close, and his arms wrap around your middle and for the first time that day, you feel almost normal again. But it's over too soon as he pulls away, blinking at you purposefully. He picks up the pen again, keeping one arm around your center.<br/>
<em>You're too good to me, [S/N].</em> You smile.<br/>
"Nonsense."<br/>
<em>I don't deserve you. You, or your love, or your kindnes</em> He has to stop writing, the pen dragging out a long line across the paper as you push his hand away.<br/>
"Don't give me that crap, Maine. You deserve every bit of love I have to give, don't you see?" You bring your hands back to his face, holding him gently and giving him a warm smile. His uncertainty melts slowly into adoration, and you press another kiss to his lips, shifting in his lap so that you can face him proper, settling more comfortably now. He tightens his grip around your waist, holding you close and actually managing to give a small smile.<br/>
You'll stay like this for a while, whispering sweet nothings to him, watching his expression change as he reacts to each claim. Eventually, you'll relax against him, rest your head on his shoulder and yawn softly, and continue to tell him how special he is, how much he means to you, to everyone, until you fall asleep.<br/>
And he'll pick you up and move you to the bed, where you'll snuggle close and sleep soundly. And in the morning, he'll be gone, and you'll prepare to do it all again. But you don't mind. He deserves the world, and you're willing to give it to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>